Grim Tales: Death's intuition
by DestroNarok
Summary: Every man fears Death. No Immortal or God fears their own death, but if they do, the Reaper isn't far behind.
1. Chapter 1

{Chapter 1}

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the middle of nowhere, a portal came to life. A skeletal skull peared out of the other side, even though it was skeletal, it had a grey eye inside it's left socket with a tuf of brown hair on top it's skull. It was also wearing a grey hoodie and grey pants

"Coast is clear." The skeleton exited the portal while helping another person out. The person was feminine and had blonde hair. She wore a black dress with long sleeves that covered her arms and a skull hanging in the middle. She looked almost human except for the missing left eye and the other one being grey

"Pray tell, what is this sound that pierces mine ears? It stings with loneliness and longing-my heart bleeds from the very whisper of it! Is it the voice of souls tormented in the shadows, or merely the wind that sweeps us?" She questioned to the skeleton with a unique way of speech

"Nah, you're just hearing things!" The skeleton known as Grim. Jr or Junior for short said to his companion known as Minimandy or Minnie for short. They were the children of the two most powerful beings in the underworld

They looked around until they found the flowers they were looking for. It was known as Necropollins, flowers that were only found in the lowest and darkest area of the underworld

Minnie picked up some of the purple flowers when suddenly Junior felt someone watching them. "I think we have company." A scythe that was almost big as him, appeared in his hands. A giant gray demon with multiple spikes and horns decorating it's body appeared infront of them

"Look what we have here. Two delicious morsals infront of me, begging to be eaten." The demon said while Junior stepped infront of Minnie to protect her. The demon tried to grab them, but his hand was slicied off with green blood spraying the area, courtesy of Junior

"Ahh! You little shits!" It screamed in pain and anger, while Junior swung his scythe to get rid of the blood

"Leave! thee presence is not welcome!" Minnie said to the demon with a glare while Junior prepared himself

"You better do what she says, pal." Junior sneered at the clearly pissed off demon infront of him

"Why would I listen to a little **_slut!._** " The demon mocked the skeleton, but suddenly the area felt a hundred times colder. The demon felt a shiver up it's spine and it's stomach was churning. It slowly looked at the skeleton, but suddenly it felt like it completely messed up

Junior was glaring at the demon with empty eyes and a frown adorning his face. He was not amused, "What did you say? ** _you lizard_**." Junior said stoically

The demon shook it's head before responding, "I said your sister is a little sl-"

It couldn't even finish it's sentence before it was punched in the face with a muscular fist. It flew into some rocks before it was able to stumble to a stop

 **"Spawn! Protect my sister."** Junior said in a distorted voice while retracting the fist back into his back with a few cracking sounds. His right eye socket was now glowing blood red

 **"If you say so, Son of Death."** A man dropped down from nowhere. He was wearing a black jumpsuit that showed off his physique and a red cape

Spawn stepped next to Minnie while Junior walked after the demon with his scythe resting on his shoulders

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The demon shook it's head to get rid of the dizziness while his body was busy regenerating the damage done from the punch. It was in a hole in the wall. It tried to stand up but suddenly it heard something that made it's blood go cold

 **"You shouldn't have said that."**

The demon quickly scanned the area to see where it came from, but it couldn't find it

 **"Why do your kind never listen."**

The demon pulled itself from the hole and searched the area for the voice, but it couldn't even smell them

 **"But nevertheless, your kind are going to die anyway, but your going to have an early grave."**

The demon quickly turned around, but it was suddenly impaled through it's abdomen with a giant scythe, pinning it once again on the wall behind it. The demon saw the scythe was pitch black with it's blade being pure silver and serrated

It knew who scythe this was

It desperately tried to pull the scythe out, fearing it's own life and regretting to attack those children, but a figure suddenly landed on the end of the scythe

 **"But before that, I'm going to have to punish you for insulting my sister."** Junior's face was concealed with his hoodie, but the demon could see his sadistic smile under the hood

Junior extended his arms out and suddenly sharp black tentacles with red eyes sprouted out his back. The tentacles pierced the demon's limbs and slowly twisted themselves to increase the demon's pain

The demon was now roaring in pain, but it was grabbed by the horns by Junior. He was now face-to-face with the scared demon. It was looking straight at Junior's eyes while desperately struggling in it's restraints

 **"What? Is the big bad demon scared?"** Junior said mockingly with a sadistic smile adorning his skull, **"No need to worry. We're going to have so much fun!"**

The demon was now terrified at the boy, but it was more terrified at the figure behind the boy

It was a black silhouette with horns jutting out of it's head and it had sharp claws, and the most terrifying thing was is

It was grinning at the demon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minnie was with the hellspawn, Spawn. She was holding the flowers that her brother got for her with a happy smile, while screams of terror and agony were heard in the distance, with hints of mad laughter, but she didn't mind them

 **"Your brother is... interesting?"** Spawn said, slightly irked at the occasional screams of agony

Minnie turned at the demon with a raised brow, "How thee find mine brother interesting?"

 **"He knew where I was and he didn't even hesitate to fight Violator."** Spawn said while staring at the distance, and still hearing the screams

Minnie looked down with a frown, "Mine brother was never like the one now. He was once a boy with innocents, but he had something dark buried inside him. But he was never been able to release such dark desires, not until three moons ago"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A family of four was walking into the woods. The father was The Grim Reaper, or known as Grim to all. He was a skeleton with black robes covering his body with a scythe in hand

The mother was The Evil Incarnate known as Mandy Grim. She was wearing a revealing red dress with feather decorating it

The other two was Junior and Minnie, but Junior didn't have any eyes while Minnie had both of her eyes

"Mom, why are we here again?" Junior asked while stretching his arms out, getting a few satisfying pops

"Junior, do you know where holidays come from, right?" Mandy responded to her son

Junior nodded, "Yeah, someone makes them. Like Santa and Christmas, correct?" Mandy gave her son a nod

Junior was a strange child, because she felt something deep inside him, something dark and powerful

Something more evil then herself

But even though with those dark desires lingering inside his body. He never once did something evil, hell, he couldn't even hurt a fly, but he did show signs of high intellect and impressive bravery, even the most terrifying beings didn't scare him

A portal then opened infront of them and the family stepped through it. Music and monsters ranging to witches to vampires started to sing. Junior was awestruck from the display and unconsciously walked around the singing monsters, with Minnie following right behind him

Suddenly a tall skeleton popped out of the ground and tried to scare the kids, but it only succeed in making them more awestruck

"Evening there." The skeleton gave the kids a scary smile, but Junior's grin on widened exponentially

"I see that you finally met Uncle Jack." Mandy said while Junior was looking around the place. Junior always loved to discover something new

"Junior, you've grown so much since we last met. I still remember since you were just a little tot." Jack said, with a nostalgic smile, "oh, and you must be Minimandy."

"It is an honor to meet thou, King of Pumpkins. Thee holiday bringeth a most pleasant dark to an otherwise to all-to-bright season." Minnie said poetically

"Charmed."

"Grim, its a pleasure for you to come." Jack bowed to him, "And your wife honors us all with her presence." He smiled to all of them

"Now as mayor of this town. It is a pleasure to welcome Mister and Misses Grim to our night to celebrate this year's Halloween!" A triangular monster that looked like a mayor

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A party was celebrated in the ballroom for this year's Halloween

Grim and Mandy were talking to the local monsters while Minnie and Jack danced together in the middle of the ballroom. Their dance was beautiful and gracefull, but Junior was only sitting on a chair while drinking punch with a smile for his sister

He was always proud for her, but for some reason he felt something inside him, something wrong, something that was shouting at him to do something. But he always buried those feeling deep inside him and felt forgotten

Junior was just silently drinking punch with a smile. Being alone always made Junior satisfied for some reason, maybe he was loner at heart

Junior release a silent chuckle for that joke

"Junior, you seem very quiet... would you like to dance with me?"

Junior turned his head to meet a woman with orange hair and noticeable stitches covering her body. She was their aunt, Sally

"O-oh... Um... Sure thing, Aunt Sally." Junior said with a smile

Sally and Junior were dancing, while Sally was teaching Junior how to dance

"One... Two... Three... You're pretty good at this." Sally smiled at him, "ok, just keep following my lead."

"You mean like..." Junior felt something suddenly change inside him. He pulled his aunt a bit closer and started dancing, with a different posture, "...This!"

They were doing the tango

Everyone was staring at them with confused looks, but Minnie was awestruck at his brother for finally showing off his dancing skills. He was always timid for showing his talents and skills

"What is he doing to lady Sally?"

"What kind of dance is that?"

"Don't know, but that dance is pretty cool!"

Junior was too distracted with his dancing until he tripped on something, making him trip and fall on a dunking barrel

Junior's head was rolling around the ballroom with an apple in his mouth while his body tried to find the head. Everyone was laughing at him, but Minnie quickly walked up to him to help him. She grabbed him head and reattached it on her brother's body

Junior was silent and his hair was shadowing his eyes. Minnie was afraid that her brother was possible angry at her, until he started to chuckle until it turn into full-blown laughter

"Hahaha! I should've focused where I was going, huh Minnie." Junior gave his sister a genuine smile while munching on the apple in his mouth

Minnie felt something warm inside her stomach and she felt blood rising in her cheeks from her brother's smile. She giggled at him, but only to hide the blush on her cheeks

Everyone was laughing until they all suddenly turned silent, except for Junior who was still laughing. After a moment he finally noticed the silent

"What happened? You guys look like you... saw... a-" Junior went silent aswell when he felt something warm and wet falling on the side of his skull. He slowly and fearfully touched his head. He felt something sticky and warm

When he looked at his hand, he almost fainted on the spot

On his hand was a crimson red liquid

It was **_blood_**

"I-I think I-I need some fresh a-air." Junior stuttered out his shaking mouth and ran outside while everyone was still silent, except for Minnie because she tried to follow him

"Minnie! Leave him be." Mandy said with a stern look

Minnie tried to protest but her mother's glare quickly silenced her. Without another word she silently nodded

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _'Of all days for me to get hurt! Why now!_ ' Junior mentally shouted while pacing around outside. He was still bleeding, but thankfully he carried around a pack of bandages everywhere he went

But the problem was that, he was **_bleeding!_**

The undead don't bleed, and he was the freaking Son of Death, someone who is very much deader then anyone in the whole freaking universe

He discovered this when he was just five. When he accidentally tripped and hit his head on the stairs. He was actually scared of this new thing. When his parents discovered this, his mother was passive but his father was practically shivering to the bone, figuratively and literally

They discovered that he was alive but at the same time he was dead, but thankfully he can only bleed on his skull. So they hid this from anyone who was outside from their family

Not until now

"Why me?" Junior sighned and slumped over a dead tree, thinking a way to get out of this mess, "What... Am I?"

Junior heard a dog barking and saw a ghost dog with a glowing nose looking at him, it was whimpering at him. He shook his head and gave his attention to the ghost dog, Zero

"I'm alright boy... Thanks for asking... Do wanna play fetch?" Junior said while picking a bone from his ribcage. The dog was now jumping and barking in excitement with Junior smiling at the dog

Junior was about to throw the bone when suddenly he was nabbed by a bunch of kids wearing costumes with a potato sack

"Hey! Who is this!? Let me out!" Junior's muffled shouts fell to deaf ears

The kids carried the heir back to their hideout while Zero tried to catch them, but instead the dog ran back to find help

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you hear me!? I said let me go!" Junior was still shouting while struggling in the sack

"Man, he's kinda whiny." A boy in a red demon costume said to his other accomplices

They then dumped the contents of the sack on a coach. Junior hit head first on the hard couch

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?!" Junior shouted at the trio, that made them flinch for some reason

"Sorry about that. Old habits die hard." The demon extended his hand to the skeleton, "The name's Lock."

"Mine's Shock." A witch girl said to him

"I'm Barrel. Want some cookies." A boy with green hair wearing a skeleton costume said, "... Careful, they bite back." He offered Junior a plate of cookies that had rows of sharp teeth

"N-No thanks, I'm good." Junior kindly declined, "wait, why did you guys put me in a sack?"

"We were wondering if you want to join our club?" Lock said with a mischievous grin, waiting for a desperate yes, but they were more surprise on his response

"No thank you. I like being alone, but thanks for the offer."

Their jaws immediately dropped on the ground. He didn't even hesitated to answer, hell, his answer felt a bit more automatic, like he already did this before and felt like a force of habit

"A-Are you sure?" Shock tried to persuade him, but he only shook his head

"I appreciate the... Special invitation, but I like doing things my way, but thanks anyway." He stood up from the couch and headed for the door, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get back before anyone or my sister worries about me, so goodbye!"

He was about to turn the knob when he was suddenly hit on the head by a baseball bat, knocking him out cold

"That was too close for comfort." A moving sack filled with bugs said, while looming over the unconscious body of Junior with a bat in hand, "Now. Put the kid in the game room!" The sack commanded the trick-o-treaters while rubbing his hands together like an old school villain

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minimandy, the daughter of Death and the Incarnation of Evil itself, was standing on a tombstone, staring on the beautiful full moon with a smile. She always loved a time for her own, but she especially loved being with her older brother

"So, sir moon, tonight I can join you in your grand eternal dance." She said while gazing to the white moon. She was glad that one was here, alive or dead

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Today, I shall reveal my true self to you, sir moon."

A sharp tail sprouted from her rear end with green flesh and eyes peering out, and then sprouted a pair of green bat-like wings with eyes aswell. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing green

She started to move her body with grace, as if she was doing a tuneless dance, with the moon as her lone spectator. Her body was of grace but carried power with each movement

While dancing, her mind wandered to other matter, mostly about her brother. She felt like scum for accidentally tripping her brother and indirectly revealing a dark secret to a room full of strangers

She cared for her older brother deeply, her love for him transcended sibling bonds. And she was afraid of what her brother might think of her feelings for him

She was afraid if he would accept them or be disgusted at her

She started to have these feelings for him when he showed so much bravery and wisdom to the people around him, even with his condition, yet he stood tall and proud, unlike her, she was envies of these traits but she loved him for those traits

She always wanted to stand by his side, and maybe, just maybe become something more then siblings

She almost stumbled from the idea but glady she quickly corrected herself and continued to dance, while trying to control the warmness of her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach

She shouldn't even have these feelings but for some reason it felt right but at the same time if felt incredible wrong. But she couldn't let these feelings slide away not before discovering what they really were. But a certain diva made it difficult for her, because of her more then subtle advances at her brother

But thankfully her brother was gifted to be dense around women, yes he was intelligent but he was denser then diamonds when it came to romance

Her musing was interrupted when she heard barking and whimpering below her. She looked down and saw a ghost dog with a bone in his mouth

Zero dropped the bone on Minnie's hand, and when she closely examined it, she felt her eyes go wide and a cold sweat run down her forehead

"By father's scythe! This is my brother's!" She exclaimed, "oh phantom canine with a nose that shines like the scarler moon. Please lead me to mine brother."

The dog gave an affirmative bark and led her to where her brother was, and hopefully make the people pay for what they did to her brother

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior liked sleeping, because it gave him a reason to think and be left alone, but he did always made time for family and friends. But he always hated being forcibly woken up

"Gah!" Junior looked around to see a giant sack filled with bugs looming ominously above him with the Trick-o-Treaters beside the sack guy. He tried to move but found out he was restrained on a table with metal cuffs around his limbs

"I see your finally awake." The sack said with a creepy stitched up smile, but Junior saw things scarier then this potato sack

"Why am I here?" He asked with raised brow while plotting a plan to escape of things go down hill

The sack responded by chuckling at his question, "Isn't it obvious? You're here because of your father."

"So, why does this concern me?" He asked, he felt the cuffs were a little loose and saw a bobby pin only a few inches away from him

"But first let me introduce myself. The name's Oogie Boogie. And to answer your question, your father chickened out from our business!" Oogie snarled at the boy, "And he even had to call my gambling business sick! Hah! What was I supposed to do? Play limbo or do cards!"

"Maybe?"

"No! I take pleasure in taking arrogant and idiotic fools and reaping their hard earned prizes for myself!" Oogie said with a smile, while Junior sneaked his hand on the nearby bobby pin, "But as a gambling man. I don't play with something like money or objects, oh, no. I gamble with something more precious that is taken for granted... I gamble with _**Lives!**_ "

"So, what? You're taking me hostage, so that you can get my dad to help you again?" Junior said while picking the locks while the potato sack was busy doing his villainous monologue

"Oh no, my boy..." Oogie said ominously. The Trick-o-Treaters rolled a cart with a bunch of dangerous and sharp tools on it, "I always wanted to know how a reaper ticked." The sack was now smiling at the struggling Junior, but in truth he was just picking the locks

Oogie grabbed a buzz saw and tried to grab Junior's skull

"Sorry, but..." Junior's restraints suddely opened, "my skull's off limits, bud!" He jumped off the table and used Oogie's face as a stepping stone

"Gah!"

Junior landed behind them with a victorious smile while Oogie tried to wipe the shoe print on his face, without any success

"Grrr! Get him!" The sack commanded the Trick-o-Treaters

Barrel tried to pounce on Junior, but he sidestepped the skeleton wearing monkey with ease. Good thing his mother taught him to dodge and the dance lessons really helped too

Junior ducked under Lock's trident thrust and backflipped away from the demon. He only needed to escape and run. He wasn't made to fight, actually he never fought once except for the constant spars of his sister or friend

Junior tried to make a run for the door, but the door was suddenly sealed shut. He was now trapped with the Trick-o-Treaters surrounding him and the potato sack aiming a gun at him

"There is no escape, boy!" Oogie laughed with a menacing smile

Junior saw a the pipe, large enough for him to crawl to, but it seems Oogie Boogie was blocking it with his potato sack filled maggot body. But even if he finds a way to get to the pipe, he won't be able to outrun them in a place they know like a back of their hands, or in Oogie's case, his sack

 _'Looks like theres only one way out. I just hope this works or else I'm going to regret this decision for the rest of my life.'_ Junior thought to himself, his plan had a fifty-fifty chance of working

"This is the end, boy. Any last words?" Oogie said while cocking his gun and the Trick-o-Treaters preparing to dog pile him without a moment's notice

"Yes, I have..." Junior said calmly, even if he was just a footstep away from his father's doorstep, "Your a gambling man, right? How about a deal from the Son of Death himself?"

"I'm listening." Oogie lowered his gun but he still had his guard up

"If you let me go. I'll make sure your business doesn't go under." Junior said, "'cause if you let me go, I'll help you with your business. Think about it. The Son of Death, the heir to Death's throne. And you Oogie Boogie, will have me as a business partner not unlike my father, I won't betray you. So how about it?"

Oogie thought about it for a few minutes, until he had his answer to the skeleton. Indeed he was a gambling man and he loved taking risks, but he wasn't a fool when it came to traps

"Sorry boy, but I have to politely decline your offer." Oogie aimed his gun at the skeleton, intent to unlock the secrets of the Grim Reaper

Junior took a step back and mentally kicked himself to even trying to negotiate with this potato sack, and he was going to pay the price

Oogie was about to fire his gun, but an arrow pierced his hand, making his bugs leak out from the hole and hiss in pain

"Stay from mine brother, you dirty cretin!"

Everyone turned their heads. Junior almost wanted to punch lady luck right now

"M-Minnie! Why are you here?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Chapter 3}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why and how was Minnie here?!

That was being repeated in Junior's mind right now like a broken record

"Mine brother, is thee in good health?!" Minnie said worriedly while aiming her bow at the potato sack and it's lackeys

"Nevermind that! How did you find me?!" Junior angrily shouted through gritted teeth

Minnie was surprise at his anger. Even Junior was surprised at what he said. He never shouted at anyone and never been angry at anyone before, especially his sister or family

 _'Why did I shout?'_ Junior questioned himself. He somehow felt himself getting angrier for some reason

"T-The... The phantom canine led me to thee, brother." Minnie responded, albeit slightly shaken at his clearly angry brother

Oogie pulled a lever next to him while the siblings were distracted. Slot machines with guns and cards with swords surround both of the siblings

"Hahaha, you shouldn't have let your guards down. Now you shall pay the price!" Oogie laughed at them with a sadistic smile

Junior and Minnie nodded to each other. Junior took the slot machines while Minnie took the cards

Junior dodged and rolled out of the rain of lead with ease and grace, almost like a dance. He then hid behind on one of the slot machines for cover. The other slot machines took aim and fired at Junior's slot machine, tearing it apart in mere seconds. But he was planning on that

Junior took the destroyed slot machine's gun and fired at the other slot machines with extraordinary accuracy. He had his mother to thank for the firearm lessons

Minnie's flesh started to alter and change. She then made a rapier using her own flesh and clashed with the cards. She was blocking, parrying, and retaliating the card's attack until there were none left

Minnie backflipped away from a sword thrust, and then glared at the owner

"Ahhh, so close. But no use crying over spilled milk. Engarde!" Oogie took a fencing stance, so did Minnie aswell

While Minnie was taking care of Oogie. Junior was fighting with the Trick-o-Treaters, with the guns he aquired from the destroyed casino property

Junior dodged an attack from Lock's trident and tried to retaliate with his guns, but Barrel was throwing random objects at him, like bricks to cookies, while Shock was trying to hit him with her broom

Junior sidestepped another trident thrust and suddenly grabbed the trident with a free hand. He headbutted Lock's head, which made him let go of his weapon, and then slammed the trident on Shock's face, knocking two of the Trick-o-Treaters out cold

Junior aimed his gun at Barrel with his finger on the trigger. Barrel raised his arms in surrender. Junior raised his gun above Barrel's head and fired at the conveniently placed chandelier above him

Barrel's eyes comically bulged out of their eye sockets at the falling chandelier, and crashed on his body, knocking him unconscious like his buddies with swirls in his eyes

Junior smirked at his works and blew the smoke out of his gun's barrel

Minnie was just finishing with Oogie, who was now groveling on her feet, afraid of getting torn apart by her rapier

"P-Please! Spare this poor and small monster. I just wanted to have some friends." Oogie said pitifully, which made Minnie disgusted at his display of begging for mercy

"Thou shall never touch a single hair on mine brother, or else thou shall feel mine eternal wrath!" Minnie growled at the begging monster. The sack furiously nodded in fear

"Y-yes of course! I won't ever harm your little brother!" Oogie exclaimed, and Junior heard the last part quite clearly

Junior felt something welling up inside him, and it was ready to burst any second

Minnie scoffed and left the pityfull monster to reunite with her brother. She was met with her brother having his eyes shadowed by his hair and a frown on his mouth

"D-Dear brother, what seems to have clouded thy mind?" She asked, but instantly felt her spine shiver

"Why did you save me?" Junior stated coldly

Junior was a cheerful and brave person, and never a cold and heartless one, but this was the very first time he ever talked this way to her

"W-what?"

"Do not make me repeat myself!" He growled in anger, making his sister flinch in fear and hurt, "Why. Did. You. Save me!"

"I-I feared that thee was in danger, so I followed the phantom canine to help thy's endeavor." She answered with a stutter. Junior was only getting angrier by the second

He had it under control! And what would he do if she got hurt by this stunt of hers

"I had it under control! Minnie!" Junior shouted at his sister with so much scorn

Minnie felt something was hurting and wrenching inside her. It felt so painful, and it saddened her. He was never like this to her. He always forgave her for her past mistakes. But now, now his personality did a complete turn, and it terrified here

"B-But, brother dearest. I only wanted to-"

"To what!? Prove something! What else do you have to prove!?" Junior shouted with anger writen on his face, "You're already great at everything!"

"N-No! I wasn't trying to prove mine own worth." Minnie said with sorrow lacing her tone and tears threatening to spill

"Then what then!?"

"I was worried about you!"

Junior suddenly stiffened, he felt his anger slowly draining away. His sister was worried about him? He knew it was natural for siblings to worry about one-another, but this seemed genuine. Too genuine in fact

"W-What?"

"I was worried, because I was afraid, afraid of losing someone I... I love." Minnie mumbled the last part with a noticeable blush, but Junior was the only one who didn't notice.

"Minnie, you don't need to worry about me." Junior said, regretting to shout at his own sister, "I'm... Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. I was afraid of you getting hurt."

"Brother dearest, I-"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but you shouldn't have let your guards down! you fools, hahahaha!" Oogie laughed at the both of them. The sack pulled another lever right next to him

The ground started to rumble and shake. Junior and Minnie were trying to stay balanced, but suddenly an orange robotic arm bursted from the floor and grabbed Minnie by surprise

Minnie tried to escape the robot's grasp with additional tentacles sprouting from her back, but another robotic hand bursted from the floor and grabbed Minnie's tentacles

And ripped them off her

Shock, fear, but mostly anger was written on Junior's petrified face. He felt the same anger bubbling up inside him, but this time it came back a hundred times more. He was shaking at the sight of his sister's pained face

Minnie was feeling so much pain from just getting her extra limbs torn apart, and this felt like it was only the beginning of her agony

The robot was about to rip Minnie apart while Oogie laughed, when suddenly everything was slowing down to a halt and all the color was turning black and white

 **"Hahahaha! Well you look at that! Looks like little sister going to get fucked! Hahaha!"** An insane deep laughter echoed through the house, and it sent a hundred shivers up Junior's spine

For the very first time, Junior was actually afraid

Junior tried desperately to find the one laughing at him. But the laughter continued on and on

"Where are you!?" Junior shouted in anger, when suddenly the laughter ceased. The silent was almost deafening when the voice said something again

 **"Wait a fucking moment! You can effing hear me now!?"** The voice shouted in shock but mostly joy and eagerness

"Y-Yes."

The voice was softly chuckling until it slowly turned into an insane laugh, but this time the laugh was of joy and happiness

 **"Oh! This is fucking great! The King now hears me! Hahahaha!"**

The voice continued to laugh until it was now softly chuckling to itself. But Junior was beyond confused right now, like; why did time itself stop, why is this voice talking to him and calling him king, but most of all was

How can he save his sister from getting killed

"H-Hey, you!" Junior tried to get the voice's attention

 **"Huh? What is it? And the name isn't 'you'. The name's _D_ , and don't forget it, King."** The voice now named D, grumbled at him

"Ok then. D, why am I here?" Junior asked the disembodied voice. It responded with blunt and inappropriate answer

 **"Heh, no fucking clue, King. First thing I knew, you could now talk to me, heh."**

"Well... That isn't really helpful." Junior deadpanned at the voice

 **"Nevermind that shit. Do you know what I am?"** D asked the young reaper, but Junior only shook his head in response. D sighned and grumbled something under his disembodied voice, **"Well then. Let's just say I'm the mentor, guide or whatever the effing hell of the Grim Reaper, but most importantly his powers."** Junior suddenly perked up from the mention of the reaper's power. If D had a body, he was probably smirking right now

"Wait, that means your my dad's powers?" He asked. D only chuckled at his question

 **"Not anymore he isn't! For now on, I'm yours, King."**

A hundred questions were running around Junior's mind, but he had something more important to do

"Hey D!" Junior said, "If your my powers, then could you help me?"

 **"Depends on what I need to do."** Even though Junior couldn't see him, it felt like D was smirking at him

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minnie was feeling so much agony, as if a higher being planned this for her. As if she was destined to die in agony, and this was just the peak of the iceberg

And the worst part was, she wouldn't be able to tell her brother on what she felt or even try to discover these feelings

She closed her eyes tight for the inevitable agony that was waiting her. She waited, and waited, and waited, but none came

She then heard metal tearing apart and a metal hitting metal, then she felt someone holding her, bridal style, making her blush on contact. It felt warm and comforting, yet felt dangerous

She slowly opened her eyes and saw something that made her burst in embarrasment

She was being carried bridal style by her brother, but he had his face shadowed by his hoodie but there two red glowing pupils on where his eyes sockets were

She looked behind her brother and saw that the arm holding her was violently torn apart by something sharp. She gaped at the destruction of something of that magnitude

 **"Hey Minnie, are you alright?"**

She heard her brother's voice but it was deep and distorted, but she still recognized it. And for some reason, it made her hot inside

She dumbly nodded at her brother's question

Junior sighned in relief and placed her down on the ground carefully, much for her chagrin, but Junior didn't even noticed it. He turned around and glared at monsters hurting his sister

 ** _"Now King, your powers are a bit wonky because of you just awakening them. So then don't expect for something badass happening just yet, but don't worry. Just let me have a turn on the wheel."_**

Junior remembered back at D's warning. He won't be able to tear apart these fools for too long, he on a time limit. He closed his eye socket and inhaled deeply, with his right arm outstretched into the air

The robot finally bursted through the floor and revealed to itself to be a giant pumpkin robot with a menacing grin, but with a missing arm, courtesy of Grim Jr. It started to scan the young reaper infront of it to know if he was a threat or not

A swirl of shadows were gathering in Junior's outstretched palm. It started to morph into a long pole arm until a large curve blade sproutted on the end of the pole. Junior then swung the weapon to reveal itself

It was a scythe that was clearly too big for him. The scythe's pole was pure black while the blade was silver and had sharp serrated edges, and it also glowed an ominous red aura around it

Only a few knew whose scythe this was, and Oogie was one of them

Oogie lost all his colors while his bugs were squirming inside his sack body. He then stuttered out these words "H-How! I thought your powers haven't manifested yet!" He shouted with fear in his eye holes

 **"Then you got the wrong intel, asshole."** Junior cursed at the sack, which made Minnie slack-jawed. He never have once cussed before, until now

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Chapter 4}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the deepest parts in the underworld, every powerful being, from to demons to aliens, felt a dark presence. A presence darker then their very own hearts, something that isn't possible to exist. Only one being was the darkest and he was already long dead

They felt a chill run up their respective spines, some from fear, while others in lust

Meanwhile, with Junior and Minnie. They were facing the pumpkinator, with Minnie extremely exhausted and wounded, leaving Junior alone with the colossal Halloween treat

 **"Last chance, Douchebag. You either let us go or I'll have to rip every one of you a new hole?"** Junior threatened with his deep and distorted voice, the dark red aura surrounding him growing with each second

Oogie took a step back from him. Fearing for his life, but there wasn't any turning back. "I ain't afraid of some pile of b-bones holding a gardening tool!" Oogie shouted, evident of fear. "You! Tincan! Pulverize him to dust!" He ordered

The pumpkinator reeled back it's remaining arm and tried to catch Junior, but the reaper-heir suddenly dissappeared in a blur of speed, making Minnie awestruck from her brother's newfound strenght

The pumpkinator tried to scan the surrounding area for the young skeleton, but it was having a hard time to find him, only seeing blurs of grey around the place. It suddenly had a giant gash around it's arm, making oil spray everywhere

Junior once again appeared infront of Minnie, with his scythe resting on his shoulders. His red crimson eyes glowing in excitement, yet his body showed that he was beyond bored

 **"Is that really all? I was expecting more of a resistance then this?"** Junior said, utterly bored at the poor fight

"Do... D-Don't mock me, boy!" Oogie shouted, angered that he was being played like a toy. He then pulled another lever next to him. "How about a few more cards to make it a fair match?! Hahaha!" He laughed, two more pumpkinators bursting in the ground, with one yellow while the other one was light blue

Minnie stared, feeling fear, but her gaze fell on her brother, and it somehow made her more hot and bothered

Junior was now smiling, a smile of a true sadist. More the merrier, he thought. He buckled his feet, preparing to charge at the enemy with glee

He dissappeared once again in a flurry of speed, making gashes and cuts around the robots' bodies. He appeared above the blue one, with his scythe glowing dark red. He dived down straight at the robot, and when he was at reach he made a giant slash mark on the robot's body, starting from the top to the bottom

The body was sliced in half, with the two halves falling on the floor with a strong crash

Junior was about to do the same thing with the other two, but he suddenly felt his insides burn, making his grunt in pain

The robots saw this and took the opportunity by grabbing him and throwing him, crashing into a bunch of gambling tables

Junior groaned and began to cough up blood, with his skull heavily bleeding. He tried to stand up but his bones were cracking from the pressure itself, making his stumble back to the floor with a loud thud

Seeing this, Oogie began to laugh. "Hahahaha! Is the mighty reaper-heir having a hard time to stand?! This is why you shouldn't have tried me! You should have stay put and accepted your faith!" Oogie mocked, making Junior mad

 **"Go... Goddammit! Why is the King's body so weak. It can't even handle a fraction of my strenght for even a few goddamn minutes!"** Junior growled under his breath, thinking of a way to stand or else

"Brother!" Minnie screamed, running to him despite her own injuries

 **"Minnie! Stay back!"** Junior shouted at his sister, grunting at the pain he was feeling, but he still tried to stand up

Minnie didn't listen, instead she ran faster, kneeling at his side. She gasped in horror, seeing so much blood staining his hoodie. She quickly pulled his hood down, inspecting any injuries, she only saw something that made her gasp and spill tears

A chunk of Junior's skull was missing and it was bleeding badly. His two new glowing crimson eyes winced at the pain

"Hahaha! Tincans! Finish them off, now!" Oogie cackled, victory within his grasps

The remaining Pumpkinators aimed their fists at the sibling. They then fired their fists like rockets, moving extremely fast, aiming at the young siblings

Thinking quickly, Junior pulled his sister behind him, holding her protectively. But suddenly he felt something in his left eye. He looked at Minnie in shock and horror

"I hope we meet someday again, brother dearest." Minnie said with tears spilling on her lone eye, green blood dripped off her smiling fast. Her eye slowly lost it's color, becoming dull and lifeless

Junior felt his consciousness wander off, fear and anger gripping his heart

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior found himself in space, or something similar. He began to look around until he found a chair and a bunch of TV screens, they showed different scenarios in his life, from his childhood to Minnie giving her left eye to him

 **"Now this is a interesting development."** Junior suddenly turned around, he was face to face with a black demon in a business suit, green glowing eyes staring at his crimson red ones. **"Nice to meet you, Junior."** The demon said with a smile, but it was quite disturbing

"Who... Who are you?" Junior asked, feeling slightly tense at the demon's presence yet relaxed for some reason

 **"Why, my boy! My name is Nergal!"** The demon happily exclaimed, confusing Junior

"Nergal? But you aren't my uncle?" Junior questioned

 **"Oh no, my boy! Your uncle is my son, Nergal Junior. My name's Nergal Senior."** Nergal proudly puffed his chest, remembering his dear son

"Oh... Okay then," Junior muttered, looking around the empty space, not seeing an exit or something. "So... Why am I here?"

 **"Why my boy! You've received an eye of a Nergal!"** Nergal said, only confusing him further then before

"What of a Nergal?" The confused Reaper asked

 **"Dickhead sayin' your now a Nergal, King."** The familiar voice of D was heard around the space, making Nergal freeze

 **"Wait, a Nergal? You mean like uncle Nergal? How the heck did that happen?!"** Junior exclaimed while Nergal began to frantically look around

 **"Well, dickhead here made a system, something about friendship, family or some shit. But after your little sister gave you her eye, she also gave you her heart and body, meaning your now half-Nergal, King."** D explained, his voice echoing around the space. **"Ain't that right, penis head?"**

 **"Y-Yes! That is correct!"** Nergal exclaimed, feeling an old fear running up his many spines

"Hey D, stop calling my grandfather that!" Junior complained

 **"Oh, sorry about that, King..."** D apologized, making Nergal slack-jawed

"So... What? I'm a Nergal now?"

 **"W-Well that is correct, but your sister giving her left eye means that-"**

 **"You better not tell him, penis head, or else we'll be havin' calamari for dinner."** D threatened, using his powers to telepatically communicate. **"I'm havin' to much fun, so don't spoil it. I want to see his face when he finds out what it means, hehehe."**

"What was that, Grandpa Nergal?" Junior asked, oblivious of the possible death threat. "Something about my sister's left eye?"

 **"I-It's nothing! Forget what I said!"** Nergal exclaimed, heavily sweating

Junior stared at the demon for a few minutes until he shrugged it off. "O... kay then," He suddenly remembered his sister. "Wait! My sister's in danger!"

 **"Well, King. I have good news and bad news, which one do you wanna hear first?"** D grimly said, already feeling his host's situation

"The good news first!" Junior exclaimed, worried about his sister

 **"Well, the good news is, after becoming a Nergal. You now have a more suitable body to use my strenght."** D answered, slightly afraid to tell the bad news

"An... A-And the b-bad news..." Junior muttered

 **"Your sister is... I'm so sorry, Junior."**

The space was now shaking, filled with despair and rage. Nergal slightly gulped at the skeleton's despair

"Why...?" Junior muttered, dropping to his knees with tears staining his red crimson eyes

 **"When a dying Nergal gives their eye, she agreed to give everything to you, including her own life..."** D explained

"Why Minnie...? Why?!" Junior screamed into the void, shaking the whole plane from his screams of anguish

He felt so much despair. He only wanted to protect his sister, but she was the one protecting him. He was the older sibling, he was suppose to protect her. He was gripping his skull while tears began to spill from his crimson red eyes

 **"There is a way to get her back, but we have to be fast about it, King."**

Junior perked. Did he heard that right? A way to save his sister from dying

"What?! How?!" Junior shouted, desperate to save his own sister

 **"Well... You being a Reaper and a Nergal. You now have access to... more advance reaping skills, including a way to saving your sister."** D explained

"How... Nevermind! I don't care! I just want to save her!" Junior exclaimed, "what do I have to do?!"

 **"Thats the fucking spirit, King!"** D said, **"Ok, listen closely, cause' we only have a few minutes."** If D had a physical body, he was now grinning like a madman

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minnie felt the cold embrace of Death. She never thought that her visit to Halloween town would be her last. She gave her left eye to her brother, so he could atleast know what she felt before she was gone. She was just waiting for her father's arrival, but she didn't expect someone else

 **"Minnie? Are you alright?"** A familiar voice asked her. She felt a pair of strong arms holding her, they felt warm. The voice was not of her father

"Brother...?" Minnie said, almost desperate for the answer. She slowly opened her eyes, she was met with red and green eyes, staring back at her own

The person was as tall as her. He wore a gray hood, masking his face, with spikes jutting out of his body. He had two pair of wings, one Nergal while the others were angelic wings, wings of a **_fallen angel_**. He also had a sharp Nergal tail out of his rear end. She knew who this was, it was her brother

Minnie saw her deceased body under them, a smile on it's tear stained face. She was now a soul, resting on her brother's arms. She was now wearing a white dress and pair of white angelic wings were on her back

 **"Don't worry..."** Junior said while hugging her tight, comforting her while tears began to fall from his green and crimson eye. **"I'm here..."**

"Bro... B-Brother...!" Minnie muttered, returning the hug, tears falling from her

 **"I won't ever leave you again..."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grim Skellington, the current Grim Reaper, felt a shiver up his bones. He accidentally dropped his glass of punch, making everyone stare at his sweating face

"Grim, what wrong?" Mandy, the Queen of Darkness, demanded. Seeing her husband's sweating face, which is impossible because he was a skeleton and all, but she didn't care

"Mandy! T-The kids!" Grim exclaimed, fear was on his boney face

"... What about the kids." Mandy demanded

"The... Their in trouble!" Grim said, shaking in his robes

"Then where are they! Bonehead." Mandy growled, annoyed at her husband

"We need to get to them." Grim turned to leave. 'Junior, what did ya do this time mon.' He thought while pulling his wife to the exit, with his brother and Sally right behind them

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh... O-Oh please, Great Reaper! Please let this lonely sac-"

 **"Oh shut it, you sack of lies!"** Junior growled, his scythe only inches away from reaping the groveling Oogie and his Trick-O-Treaters. The pumpkinators were in pieces, their parts laying around the place with small green flames around the place. **"I'm gonna enjoy ripping your bugs apart for what you did, Sackhead..."** Junior was about to kill the terrified Oogie Boogie, when suddenly a ray of light dropped behind them, behind Minnie

 **"Enough, Reaper!"** A voice of authority commanded him. An angel appeared in the light, they wore a set of blue and gold armor with a pair of white angelic wings behind him. **"I was sent by my Lord to retrieve this fallen soul."** He looked at Minnie, making Junior growl under his breath

 **"Sorry buddy, but she ain't going anywhere, especially with you!"** Junior said, preparing himself for a possible fight with the angel

 **"Stay silent, Evil One!"** The angel spat with venom, his entire being felt the dark aura around the young reaper. He was about to grab Minnie, but Junior tried to attack him with his scythe, only inches away from decapitating him

The angel summoned a sword of light and sliced both of Junior's arms, making him scream in agony and his sister scream in horror. Junior was now armless, green and red blood spilling from his bloody stumps

 **"D-Dammit... I'll kill you for that!"** Junior shouted, his arms weren't regenerating fast enough because of the sword's divine property. He couldn't attack without his arms, so he attacked with his tail and wings

He thrusted his tail at the angel, but he sidestepped it and sliced it off as well. Junior gritted his teeth through the pain and changed his Nergal wings into grotesque arms. He tried to grab the angel, but he dodged every attempt and sliced his wings off as well, leaving him with only his pitch-black ones

The angel was about to finish him, when suddenly Minnie intervened by running between them. "Please, don't hurt mine brother! I shall come with thee." She said, tears were spilling from her face

The angel contemplated his options, finally he let out a sigh and dismissed his sword. **"Be grateful, Evil One. You will be spared, but if we meet once more, I shall end where we have left off..."** He said, **"I suggest give your brother one last hug and bid him farewell..."**

Minnie nodded and walked up to her brother, his wounds still bleeding. **"Minnie... Please, don't leave me..."** Junior weakly pleaded

Minnie hugged him tight and whispered something in his ear. She then touched her lips to his. Junior's mind immediately went blank in shock. Minnie then stood up and walked away, leaving a speechless Junior behind

 _"I'm sorry, mine dear brother. I hope you find forgiveness for mine action..._ " Those were the words whispered to Junior. He felt something inside him, anger, despair, but most of all; Regret

Minnie and the angel were being lifted up to the sky by a beam of holy light, while Junior was staring at their dissapearing form in despair, until they were finally gone, leaving him in the dark and silent room with the scared Oogie Boogie and Trick-O-Treaters

He was silently sobbing, his will was crushed, he couldn't go on, knowing that he failed his own flesh and blood. He didn't even notice that his appendages were once again restored

He failed, how would he explain this to his parents, what would they say? Would they be sad for the lost of their own daughter or angered at him for forsaking her. His mind was a mess, he couldn't think straight

 **"Our master's dead...?"** A distorted voice said, a black tentacle with green eyes sprouted out of Junior

 **"Is this our new master? His will is weaker then our former one..."** Another voice commented. **"He is in despair..."**

 **"This means we're free, hehehehe..."**

 **"Sorry to ruin ya'll's fun, but I'll be taking control, so bye, bye, japanese mess..."** A familiar disembodied voice said

 **"What?! who are yo-Arrghhh!"**

 **"The agony! What's happening...!"**

The voices were screaming in agony until they were finally gone, silence once again made it's way into Junior's mind

 **"Oi King, you alright...?"** D asked, feeling his current host's despair

"What's the point anymore..." Junior muttered, his voice was dull and dead, his eyes were almost lifeless

 ** _'Shit... The King's broken... I know I'm gonna regret this, but I got no choice...'_** D thought, a black magic circle appeared under Junior

Junior felt his body getting heavier and heavier until he dropped unconscious on the floor. The silence was unnerving until one of the Trick-O-Treaters spoke

"Uhh... What just happened...?" Barrel asked no-one in particular

"Is it over...?" Lock began to look around. "Phew... We almost bit the dust there..." He swiped away some sweat from his brow

 **"Don't think so just yet, hehehehe..."** A dark chuckle echoed through the room, making them freeze

Junior's body began to twitch. It then began to stand up by itself, making them take a step back. The body's eyes were dull and almost lifeless, but the sadistic smile was all too alive

 **"We aren't done just yet..."** The body chuckled, a familiar voice echoing. It then grabbed the discarded scythe and gave it a few stylish twirls. **"Not until the King's not back. We're gonna have some... 'Fun'."** It pointed the scythe at Oogie and his gang

They began to run around, with Junior's body just chasing them with a sadistic laugh. **_'Goodluck King, you're gonna need it on where your going...'_** D thought while trying to cleave a running sack

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere, an unconscious boy was laying on his back. He had brown hair with strands of grey on it. He wore a grey hoodie and a pair of grey pants, and a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands

The boy began to wake up, feeling a massive headache. He opened both of his eyes, showing a pair of mismatch eyes, one being a dull grey and one being a crimson red. He noticed that he was in the snow, and in a middle of a snowstorm no less

"W-Where... am I...?" The boy groggily stood up, his legs felt like underworld putty. He couldn't see anything in the snowstorm, but he saw a silhouette, a person with wings probably. "Hey! Can you hear me!" He shouted, trying to get the person's attention

The silhouett turned to him, making him freeze in place

 **"Why do you call me, lost soul..."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**{Chapter 5}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior expected a lot of things. A snowstorm in the northpole and possibly meeting Santa Claus, being trapped in Helheim because of reasons, but he wasn't expecting to meet the angel that kidnapped his sister, and being a soul no less

 **"Do not make me repeat myself, lost soul. Why do you call me?"** The angel demanded, clearly annoyed and ready to snap at anyone. Junior noticed that the armor around one of his hands was broken and missing, some traces of blood was around the hand as well

"Um... well. I wanted to know if you knew how to get out of here... and possibly tell where my sister is?!" Junior asked with anger in his mismatched eyes

The angel only scoffed at the reaper's threat. **"On the first question, We're in one of the circles of the underworld. The second, I don't know who or what has happened to your sister, lost soul..."**

Junior raised a brow at the latter. "What do you mean you don't know?! You're the one who took her, right?!" Junior was now fuming, "You even sliced off every limb I have, remember?!"

 **"I think you have me confused with another one, lost soul. This is the very first time I've met you.** " The angel explained, only confusing the young reaper further. **"I was sent by my Lord to retrieve a pure soul from the underworld, but we were ambushed by a demon and took the soul."**

 _'Wait... Is it possible he doesn't recognize me?!'_ Junior thought with a deadpanned look

 **"You better run along, lost soul. This place is unforgiving. I wish you luck in finding your sister."** The angel began to walk away, but Junior ran up infront of him, blocking his path

 _'I just hope this works or I'll be finding Minnie in a coffin.'_ Junior thought. "Oh please kind sir. Can I follow you, I feel much better with an angel guiding me in this unforgiving storm." He innocently said with a pair of puppy eyes backing him up

 **"Do what you want, lost soul. It does not concern me..."** The angel coldly replied, Junior began to cheer in his mind

Suddenly someone crashed into Junior, making both of them eat the snow. Junior grabbed the person's shoulders and lifted them up. His face was only inches away from a girl's

She had black hair and red eyes like him, she also wore a white dress. Her hands were missing and were wrapped in white bandages. She had a scared expression

Junior was about to ask whats wrong, when a round shadow loomed over them. Junior looked behind the girl and saw a creepy ice cream man

"Oh, hello there, little boy! I see you found a friend, little girl!" The ice cream man cackled, "why don't you join us! I scream, we scream, we all scream for ice scream!"

He was about to grab both of them when suddenly his hand was sliced off by the angel's sword. **"Back away, filth. Your kind feast upon the innocent. Leave or you'll fall from my blade."** The angel threatened, brandishing his sword at the man

The ice cream man eventually left with it's severed hand... in hand. Junior slightly chuckled at his pun

"Hey, you okay there...?" Junior asked while the angel dismissed his sword

The girl responded by nodding her head, her dull red eyes looking at the floor. This reminded Junior of his sister, whenever she was down or sad, he would always hug her or give her a pat on the head. Junior then patted the girl's head, slowly stroking her hair

The girl felt a shiver down her spine, her eyes softened a bit and a small tint of pink spreaded on her cheeks. Junior continued to pat her head

"There you are...!" A shadow loomed over them. Junior looked above them and saw a dozen green eyes staring back at him, with a pair of chattering mandibles attached to it. "Oh hello there. Didn't see you there..." The spider greeted, his sharp fangs and eyes only inches away from Junior's speechless form. "Um... Are you okay?" He asked Junior, afraid of possible scaring the young reaper

"Ye... Yeah, just overwhelmed at the moment. You know, first time seeing a giant spider or something..." Junior replied, wearing a stoic face. _'Wonder if I could... no! I have no time to indulge in my hobby. I gotta find Minnie first!'_ He thought, his mother taught him about species indifference. Don't judge, they could be new pawns to use, not like Junior followed that rule or something

The wind began to blow harder, making Junior shiver, being new to flesh and stuff

"Hm... The storm's getting worse. Why don't you two stay with us while the storm blows over?" The spider asked, both of them contemplated their options, but eventually they agreed. "Great! Come on Mimi." The girl climbed on the spider's back. "If you want, you could ride me too." He offered

"Um... Thanks, Mr..." Junior climbed on the spider's back as well while the angel followed them

"Jeff, Jeff the spider," Jeff answered with smile, "and this is Mimi." He gestured to the girl on his back. Junior nodded and extended his hand for a handshake

"It's nice to meet you Jeff, Mimi. My name's Grim Junior, but people call me Junior for short." Junior replied. Jeff shaked Junior's hand with one of his many appendages

"Grim? Is there by any chance your related to the Grim Reaper?" Jeff asked, making Junior freeze, he looked over his shoulder, looking at the angel

"Yes, but don't tell Mr. Angel. We might be minced meat if he finds out, okay?" Junior whispered

"Oh! Okay then! Don't worry, Junior. Your secret's safe with us. Right, Mimi?" Jeff asked while Mimi nodded

Junior sighned and laid his head on Jeff's back. _'Hope nothin's happening with my body or something..._ ' Junior thought, closing his eyes for a minute. He felt the red scarf on Jeff, feeling the warmth it provided. "You have a really nice scarf, Jeff." He commented

Jeff almost stumbled on his footing. "T-Thanks, Junior. If you want, I could make you one as well." He stuttered, nervous for some reason

"No thanks, I'm good, but thanks for the offer." Junior slightly dozed off in his own world

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

D sneezed, feeling someone was talking about him or the body he was currently possessing. He just shrugged it off and continued to scare the living hell out of the cornered Oogie and Trick-O-Treaters

 **"Come on. Don't you guys want to play?"** D asked with his sadistic smile, he looked like a moving corpse. **"I haven't even tried to cut your limbs, yet."**

Oogie began to grovel on the floor, with the Trick-O-Treaters following his example. "Oh please, Mr. Scary reaper! Forgive us for our-"

 **"Shut it!"** D interrupted, already feeling annoyed at the pathetic display of asking mercy. **"I don't care what ya'll say. I just want to cut you all to bite-size."** D brandished the scythe

He was about to swing his scythe, until he heard gunfire behind him. He looked over his shoulder with a scowl. He saw a skeleton in black robes with a scythe and a blonde woman wearing a really revealing black dress with feathers adorning it, she was also holding a smoking gun

D sighned in annoyence, already knowing who these people are, one of them being his former host and annoyence

"Dear, why did ya do that...?" Grim asked his wife

"You wanted it's attention, so I gave you it's attention, bonehead." Mandy replied, almost like it was normal to use gunfire to get someone's attention

 **"Why the fuck is the Reaper defect and the bimbo here...?"** D insulted, resulting in a few bullets being shot in his head, but thankfully he quickly regenerated it like it was nothing but hot air. **"Rude..."**

"Strange... Ay feel traces of Junior's soul in that body, yet it isn't his. Who are ya?" Grim asked D, he responded by chuckling. "What's so funny, mon?"

 **"Oh Grim, don't ya remember your old roommate?"** D said cryptically, making Mandy raise a brow while Grim felt something drop in his nonexistent stomach

"We don't care what or who you are..." Mandy aimed her pistol. "We want to know if you saw a..." She trailed off, noticing green blood splattered on the floor. Her eyes followed the trail until she saw the deceased body of her daughter

She felt something accustomed rage, she then began to shoot at D, only making small holes in his body

 **"Woah Bimbo, ever heard of the phrase 'ask questions first before shooting'?"** D asked, now dodging the barrage of bullets

"Ever heard of 'never mess with what's mine'?" Mandy replied, pulling out another pistol, utterly pissed of someone touching something she owns

 **"Touché..."** D commented, hardening his Nergal wings and using them as cover

"Grim, call the army. I want his head pinned on my fireplace." Mandy growled, throwing a grenade, but was quickly deflected by D's tail

Grim was knocked by his stupor by his wife. "Y-Yes, my dear..." He began to dial in Pain. _'Ay just hope the army's enough to even hurt him, if he's the person Ay know.'_ He thought, remembring his first encounter with him

 ** _"You can call me D. We're gonna be... The best of buddies."_**

 _'May we survive this again...'_ Grim prayed, dreading the day of ever becoming the Grim Reaper

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior was sitting on a comfortable armchair with a cup of cocoa. They were inside a cave that could be called an incredible comfy house. There was a warm fireplace, comfy and relaxing furniture, and all the essentials for a house

Jeff and Mimi actually lived here, and they actually help lost soul, just like a pit stop for traveling people. Junior was actually surprised that there were still people like Jeff, after what his mother taught him about nothing is free

"So... Why are you here, Jeff?" Junior asked, staring at a picture of a boy with a incredible big nose. He slightly cringed at the picture and placed it back where he found it. "If I did my homework right. I know only bad people come here, and last time I checked, you aren't even remotely bad, heck, you aren't even mean if your showing us this kind of hospitality." He deduced, sipping from his cocoa

"Well, to tell you the truth..." Jeff grabbed the picture of the boy with the nose. "It doesn't seem right. I used to have a dad who didn't even love me, being a spider and all, but he still hatched me from an egg, that didn't mean I didn't love him or anything. I showed people kindness, just like what my dad showed me when I was just an egg." He explained with a big smile

"Tha... That's actually really beautiful, Jeff..." Junior said, utterly speechless of a being of sheer kindness

 **"The souls in this land are not of your concern. They must find their own path, not you."** The angel said, sitting on a stool next to the fireplace. **"Surely you have a spot in my Lord's glory because of your kindness."**

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll still stay, thank you very much." Jeff replied

 **"Shame. You would have been a perfect resident in heaven, an angel if possible."** The angel said, slightly dissapointed

"So Junior, if it isn't much, can I ask why are you here?" Jeff asked, curious on why a son of the Grim Reaper was in one of the circles of the underworld

"Well, you see..." Junior explained, lying on some parts so that the angel wouldn't be suspicious or anything. He explained everything on how he shouted at his sister to getting her killed because of him, while having a frown on his face. "... And that's how I got here..." He explained, feeling slightly bad for lying to Jeff after being nice to him and all

"... I'm really sorry to hear that, Junior." Jeff apologized, feeling incredibly bad for having the young Reaper tell his grim tale. "I shouldn't have asked..."

"Don't... It's just a bit hard to get it off my chest. But thanks for listening. I kinda needed that." Junior thanked, feeling slightly good for telling someone about his predicament

 **"Well, I hope you reconcile with your sister, lost soul."** The angel commented

 _'Yeah, you wouldn't really be saying that to me if you knew who I really was.'_ Junior thought, chuckling under his breath. He was sipping his cocoa when he suddenly felt a familiar warmth hugging him from behind

He was abruptly turned around, making him drop his cocoa. He saw a pair of dull red eyes staring back at his own mismatched ones

 **"Yes boy! Would you risk your soul to save hers? Or would you let her fall again, like what you did."** A dark voice chuckled. The room began to change from a cozy house to a burning hellscape. The angel tried to stand, but he was suddenly pinned to the wall with Jeff's webbing

"W-What the! Minnie!" Junior exclaimed, seeing his sister staring at him, seductively hugging him while trying to smooch him, but he held her off

"I'm sorry! I'm very very sorry, Junior!" Jeff apologized, "There! I've done everything you asked."

 **"You did well, my eight-legged friend."** The voice said. The scarf around Jeff's neck began to move and latch on to Mimi, making her scream in fright. **"And now, Mimi. It's time to make our... Grand entrance!"**

Mimi began to change from a cute and innocent girl to a seductive red-skinned demon in a santa claus outfit with lobster claws as hands. A throne of stone and spikes sprouted out of the ground, with a red-skinned demon with a pair of shades sitting on it. He was wearing accustom to a pimp. He also wore a pair of black high heel boots, even though he clearly looked like a man

"What the heck is going on, Jeff?!" Junior questioned, continuing to hold his sister from trying to smooch him or anything

 **"Why did I not see this?!"** The angel said, ashamed of falling from a simply trap. **"And you! You aren't a lost soul! You're the boy who has one of the darkest of souls I have ever seen!"** He shouted, angry at Junior for tricking him

"Hehehe, sorry about that. I needed a way get to my sister, no hard feeling?" Junior apologized, scratching his head while pushing his clingy sister away

 **"Enough! I don't want to hear anything about yo-!"** The angel was interrupted by an iron with the letters _STFU_ carved into it, curtesy of the demon Mimi

 **"Boys boys, let's not get at each others throats yet."** The demon said, **"Let's start with introductions. They call me Him."**

Junior slightly stiffened, hearing the demon that his mother was warning of. He internally cried at his horrible luck

 **"And I know who you are, Reaper boy. But more importantly, I know what you are..."** Him said, summoning a remote to his claws. He pressed a button and a TV appeared infront of them, showing something that made Junior gape and question his luck even more

Junior saw his body, fighting against his parents, people he knew and a ghost man. And currently his body was winning by a huge margin, it wasn't even a fight, more like a massacre. His parents and others were doing well, but their army was more like cannon fodder then anything

 **"Magnificent, isn't it? This is what your quarrel with your sister made. A monster of immense power!"** Him exclaimed. Junior had a deadpanned face, knowing who this person was, only from how crude his language is

 _ **"Come on, bitches! Even this bitch-ass ghost motherfucker is giving me a better challenge then this wannabe Johnny-fuckin'-Bravo!"**_ Junior's body exclaimed, slicing a dozen soldiers with each swing of his scythe, while the ghost and his uncle Nergal bombarded him with explosive blasts, but it didn't even effect him the slightest

Junior wanted to facepalm his face to next century and find the deepest hole in the world to hide in. _'Why me?!'_ He thought, slightly amazed and embarrassed at his new body-mate

 **"Listen to me boy!"** Him stood up from his throne. **"I offer you a chance to fulfill your desires! Your destiny!"** He then grabbed Junior from Minnie's hug of lust. **"Join me and together with your sister, we can rule the entire underworld with an iron claw."** He offered

Junior looked at his sister, her eyes dull and lifeless, almost no will inside them. If he was anything like his mother, she would immediately jump on the chance for world domination

Junior began to laugh, convincing Him. "Why not? But I do have some conditions, if your willing to listen?" He said with a grin of a true sadist

 **"Well of course, anything for-!"** Him wasn't able to finish before Junior headbutted him on the face, green blood spilled from his broke nose

"How about you give me back my sister and you staying away from us?" Junior summoned a scythe out of nowhere, and then proceeded to cut the angel from his bindings

 **"Argh! You bastard!"** Him snarled, his shades broken. **"I'll kill you for that!"** He was about to charge at Junior, but suddenly the ground beneath him began to break and crack

Spectral hands and arms began to pull him into the ground, moaning in pain and despair. Him tried to free himself from the grasp of the souls, but they were too many, plunging him underground with the cracks sealing behind him

Junior sighned, thanking his father for the basic necromancy lessons. He turned to the angel, who was glaring daggers at him with his sister behind him

 **"Stay back, Evil One, or else this place will be your grave!"** The angel threatened, brandishing his sword

Junior responded by raising his arms in surrender. "I won't take her, but please, atleast take that disgusting spell off my sister." He pleaded, dropping his scythe on the floor

The angel was surprised and slightly shocked at Junior. **"Don't you want your sister back?"** He asked

"Yes, but not like this. I would rather be alone forever then have my sister be a mindless slave." Junior said with his downcast eyes

The angel nodded and kneeled infront of Minnie, he held an arm on her forehead, a bright light covered her head. After the process, Minnie returned to her normal white clothes with her gray eyes

"W-What? Where am I?" Minnie questioned, her eyes landing on a saddened Junior. "Brother!" She exclaimed, pushing the angel away and hugging her brother in a tight embrace

"Minnie, I'm so sorry! If I didn't run off, you would hav-!"

"No, mine brother." Minnie said, staring at her brother's face. "Thou have done nothing wrong. I should be begging for thy's forgiveness for thinking of abandoning thee." She added, tears threatening to spill

"Minnie, don't," Junior swiped a tear away from her face, their skin briefly touching with each other. "This isn't your fault. I should ha-!" He was interrupted from the ground violently shaking. He saw cracks starting to form on the ground and flames seeping between them. "Nevermind that! You need to go, now!" He pushed his sister to the angel. "You, get her to heaven and now! I'll hold Him off, go!" He ordered

The angel nodded, he raised his hand to the air and a ray of light engulfed both of them. Minnie couldn't even shout out his name before they were teleported away

The ground finally exploded into flames and brimstone. Him hovered over the hole, his expression beyond anger and rage. Junior silently cursed his luck and slipped his hood up, his eyes glowing under the hood

 **"You shouldn't have done that, Reaper boy!"** Him growled, dusting his lady coat. "It was my mistake, but atleast I still have you here." He snapped his claws. **"Let's see how long you last before you become my new bitch."**

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't like being a girl nor dog for that matter." Junior snarked, brandishing his scythe

Junior charged at Him, swinging his scythe around, but the demon blocked them all with ease. Junior tried to use necromancy again, but Him smacked the souls like they were mere insects to him. Junior was running out of options. He then had an idea, not liking the plan one bit

He began to concentrate, using every ounce of knowledge his father taught him. The ground began to grumble below their feet, making Jeff and Mimi lose their footing

Two giant skeletal hands sprouted out of the ground, grabbing Him in surprise. He tried to break free, but the hands had a firm and tight grip on him. Junior took the chance by running at the trapped Him

The demon was able to break one of his arms out and used it to shield himself from the Reaper heir. Junior sliced Him's hand off, green blood spraying out from the wound

Him roared in pain, he was finally tired of playing and used all his power to destroy his bindings and push Junior into a wall, making him cough out blood from and drop his scythe on the floor

 **"Not tough without your gardening tool, ey?"** Him laughed, his wound already healed, but his hand was lost forever from getting sliced off by the reaper's scythe. He then grabbed Junior by the collar, his feet swinging in the air. **"Your gonna pay for taking my hand off!"** He growled, annoyed at losing a hand

He was about to use his claws to snap Junior's head off, when suddenly webbing covered his whole body and then pinned him onto the wall, making him drop Junior on the floor

"Junior, are you alright?!" Jeff asked, already sweating from his boss's glare

"Ugh, I'm fine, but thanks for the save, Jeff." Junior coughed, grabbing his discarded scythe off the floor

 **"Jeff?! How dare you betray me!"** Him roared, tearing the webbing with ease

"W-Well, I betrayed them, I betrayed you. All's fair in betrayal. We gotta be betrayed sometimes right? Just making sure I'm all even, hehehe..." Jeff nervously explained, sweating a storm from his boss's gaze

 **"I'm gonna enjoy ripping you into pieces...** " Him growled, the fires around them burning intensely then ever

"Come on, can't we talk this over with banana bread? Or some chocolate truffles?" Jeff said, slowly backing away with Junior

But before Him could do anything. Mimi jumped between them, blocking Him

 **"Mimi! If you know what's good for you, get out of the way or I'll-!"** Him was interrupted by a rock to the face, courtesy of Mimi

Him was beyond piss, first the Reaper boy was able to outsmart him, now his daughter is rebelling him! He won't accept any of this

But before he could do anything. Mimi held Junior and Jeff, red electricity surrounding them. Him knew what they were doing, but before he could grab them, they teleported away, leaving him alone in his chamber

 ** _'I am surrounded by ingrates...'_** Him thought, beyond disappointed that his plan was a total bust

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior landed on his rear end, groaning in pain. He looked around, seeing nothing but rocks and a small playground with a limbo stick

"Where are we?" Junior asked, standing up with a painful groan

"Welcome to Limbo, Junior." Jeff answered, Mimi sitting on the swing set

"Limbo? I thought it would be more dead and boney then barren, no offense or anything." Junior said, Mimi responded by nodding her head. "So... Why did she save us?" He questioned

"Actually, she was trying to save me..." Jeff replied, making Junior raise a brow. "I known Mimi since she was just a baby. I was kinda like a second father to her, more like nanny while Him was away for work or any tyrant business. Being a ruler is really harrowing work!" Jeff explained, getting a nod from Junior

"Mistake or not, I still thank you, Mimi, for saving." Junior bowed, doing his part as a prince. "But still, if my mother has ever told me, Him doesn't like betrayal. What would happen with the two of you?" Junior added, worried

"Don't worry Junior, we've done worse, but as long we're both together, we can do anything!" Jeff proudly said, family was really more powerful then anything

But Junior wouldn't be able to live with himself, knowing that his saviors were being tortured while he walks away scot-free. He then had an idea, something that would benefit both parties

"Why don't both of you live with us!" Junior offered, surprising both of them. "Him won't be able touch you guys if you live with me!"

"Junior, are you sure about that?" Jeff questioned, Junior responded by nodding furiously. "Oh this is great, Mimi! We can both finally leave!" He then hugged both of them, tears of joy

 **"Sorry to tell you, but your concerns aren't theirs anymore, Reaper."** A ghost wearing robes with a scepter in his hands said, appearing from a portal. **"My name is Clockwork and I was sent by your friend, D, to get you back home."**

"Wait... You know him?" Junior said, shocked and surprised

 **"Well you could say, we were both friends long ago. I just owe him a few favors and all."** Clockwork explained, venom and anger lacing his tone. **"Come on Reaper, we don't have the time for this."**

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving without Jeff and Mimi!" Junior defied

 **"Sorry Reaper, but..."** Clockwork summoned a portal under Junior, making him fall inside. **"You never had a choice."** He then turned to the remaining pair. **"I'm sorry, but rules are rules."** He added

"Don't worry, but if you meet Junior. Tell him, thanks for trying to help." Jeff said with a bittersweet smile, hugging Mimi tightly

 **"Don't worry. I will."** Clockwork then dissapeared in his own portal

Leaving Jeff and Mimi with a giant shadow looming over them

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**{Chapter 6}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minnie was sitting on a cloud, waiting for the angel, who was talking with the gatekeeper of Heaven. While waiting, her mind wandered off on what happened

Today was supposed to be a normal day of visiting a town for a holiday. But after her brother got kidnapped, everything went to Hell, literally!

She was regretting her decision of leaving him behind, she always dreamt of staying beside him, but maybe dreams were just that, dreams and nothing more. But maybe they weren't

Her brother's dream was to be the next Grim Reaper and live up to their family's name, so he worked himself to the literal bone, but always he always made time for her and his friends, including that shapeshifting she-demon of darkness!

Minnie growled under her breath, remembering the demon's bold advances at her brother, but thankfully he was denser then a diamond, thinking it was only friendly joking

She was knocked out of her thoughts when the angel walked up to her, probably taking her into Heaven. **"I have given them my full report and are reviewing your file as we speak."** The angel informed, taking his mask off, showing his golden blond hair. **"There are a few questions needed to be answered and I know you will speak only the truth."**

Minnie nodded, having a downcast expression. The angel sighned, fearing the girl's answer

 **"This feeling you have for your brother, the love you were able to suppress and contain... I know this love you seek is of the purest intentions, but to the eyes of Heaven, this is still a sin... This desire I have witnessed while you were under the demon's control. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I want to know... Do you still have these feelings for your brother...?"** The angel asked, hoping for a different answer, but the silence from Minnie was all he needed

No matter what Minnie did, she couldn't abandon these feelings for her brother. It was saddening to think her, the daugher of Death and Evil was in love with her older brother, even though she and him knew they were half-siblings. But that didn't make him love her no less, instead he shown her nothing but appreciation and kindness, even to the point of going to the underworld for her

She wanted to let these feelings blossom, she wanted to see it to the end. And one day having her dream come true

The angel was saddened, he then sighned. **"I regret to say this, but the gates of Heaven will be closed to you until you abandon these desires. Maybe it is not your time yet."** He said

Minnie was beyond shock. She won't be to Heaven and that meant she could return back home, return back to her brother. She could feel her eyes moisten from the tears, she then expressed her gratitude to the angel by hugging him

 **"You seem rather... pleased."** The angel said before Minnie was engulfed in a light, teleporting her back

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

D was beyond ecstatic and slightly frustrated. He was supposed to wait for Junior to come back, after getting his soul transported somewhere near his little sister's. But instead, a whole army went after him, ordered by their Queen because she thought he killed her daugher, but the misunderstanding doesn't end there. She also thinks that he possessed her son, his host

He didn't mind the whole trying to kill him thing, hell, he wanted something to fight to relieve him of his boredom, but sadly, the fight was more one-sided then anything. The soldiers were at best cannon fodder or meat shields, while the stronger ones couldn't even hurt him, only a certain white-haired ghost was able to hurt him, but he was too weak to even make a dent in his defenses, at best he was like a mosquito trying to fight an elephant on steroids

All thanks to a certain Nergal ability his body had. It could adapt and evolve, even copy a few skills. At first it was like a total warzone, getting his body knocked around, having body parts regenerate while he fended off more then a hundred soldiers. But now, it wasn't even fair anymore, it was like trying to extinguish a fire with more wood

So here he was, standing on a mountain of corpses, holding a man with a pompadour hairstyle by the neck while batting away a few ectoplasm beams from the white-haired ghost

Yeah, he was literally slaughtering them with little to no effort

D sighned, summoning his scythe to his side and slicing another mutated giant monster, blood spraying on his already red jacket, it used to be black and green. He then heard something falling above him. He looked up and saw a dozen bombs falling from sky at him. He threw the man with the pompadour to the side and used his wings to shoot up to the sky, the wind pressure alone knocking most of the soldiers down

He sliced the bombs apart with ease before they could even touch the ground, explosions lighting up the night sky. He then saw a giant black airship with a skull on the side, using the night to hide, but thankfully his body could see it like a sore thumb

He gave his wings a mighty flap, shooting straight at the ship, breaking the sound barrier itself. He then used his scythe to make a giant gash on the ship's side, metal tearing and hot air escaping from the hole he made. The ship began to plummet on it's own weight, making a huge and bright explosion upon meeting the ground

D then landed on the ground, shouldering his bloody scythe. He then used his wings as shields, blocking a laser beam. He turned to see a line of advance tanks aiming at him. They began to fire, beams of pure hot plasma, something that can melt the flesh off a bone, something D experienced before his body adapted to it

The tanks continued to fire at D, who was still using his wings as shields. He then plunged a clawed arm into the ground. The ground around the tanks began to shake and crack. Green blades and spikes pierced the tanks and impaled the pilots with laughable ease. The tanks exploded as well, only adding more to the body count

D retracted his blades back into him. He then turned around, backhanding a few ectoplasm blasts. He sighned at the persistent white-haired ghost in a jumpsuit

It was fun fighting him, but now it was almost a like choir knocking him out. D knew these people and he wasn't allowed to kill them, so that was why he only killed the soldiers and knocked the important ones around

 **"Come on! Let's finish this, Runt!"** The ghost exclaimed, he took a deep breath and then released an ear shattering wail of green ectoplasmic energy, destroying everything in the attack's path

D used his wings once again, but this time he hardened them. The wail destroyed everything around him, leaving nothing but green vapor and rubble. D used his wings to clear away the green vapor, showing not even a single scratch on him. He saw that the ghost was missing, not even a single trace of him was left

D then heard laughter above him. He looked up and saw the ghost, but this time there were a dozen of them, clones maybe

 **"Let's see if you can block this, Runt!"** The ghost and his clones began to pour ectoplasm energy into a ball, making the night sky light up from it's bright green glow. It started to get bigger until it was as big as the airship he destroyed earlier

The ghost's clones began to dissapear, leaving him alone with the giant ball of ectoplasm in his hands. He then began to laugh and threw the ball at D, the pressure alone was destroying more of the area around them

D stared at the ball of doom with a deadpanned face. He took a deep breath, energy began to gather around D's mouth. He then release a wail similar from the ghost's but more destructive and powerful, seeing that the attack was pushing the ball back around. The area around him started to crack and break, glass shattering from the wail itself

The ghost was beyond shock and surprised, he wasn't even able to run before the ball he created exploded right on his face, knocking him out cold. He plummeted through the sky, leaving a trail of green vapor and making a sizable crater upon touching the ground

The dust began to settle down, silence descended the battlefield. When the dust was cleared, D noticed he was now surrounded. He then looked around him, noticing even more soldiers and siege weapons surrounding him, a few being ancient beasts

D was utterly bored, the battle was like a broken cassette tape that you listened for a hundred hours straight. It was rinse and repeat, him killing dudes and more dudes take their place. It was frustrating and annoying. He wanted to wipe them all out in one fell swoop, but he couldn't because he was just waiting for his host to return

D was about to make mincemeat when he felt something in the distance fall out of a portal or something similar, something familiar. His mouth began to twitch upwards, making a sadistic grin. He then began to run at the direction on where the portal last opened, while slicing and tearing apart everything in his path like bloody wet paper

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior landed on a roof, hurting his rear end in the process. He rubbed his butt and took a look around, seeing only dead soldiers and destroyed buildings around him. He saw the swirling portal where he came from dissapear without a single trace. He sat on the roof, making a fetal position

He was beyond miserable right now. He lost his sister, possibly never going to see her again, unless he dies and somehow goes to Heaven too. He left Jeff and Mimi to fend for themselves against Him, leaving him even more miserable. He didn't have anyone left, only his parents and his friend, and D if he counts him

He was suddenly knocked out of his stupor when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw his body standing behind him, eyes dull and lifeless yet the grin was very much alive

 **"So... How'd it go?"** D asked, taking a sit next to him, his body covered in blood while shouldering the oversize scythe

"... She's... She's in a better place now..." Junior answered, his voice hollow and stoic, tears threatening to spill

Junior then felt something hug, it felt cold yet comforting to him. He looked up to see his body holding him tight, a bittersweet smile on it's mouth

 **"... Don't worry, King... I know the feeling too well..."** D cryptically said, trying to comfort his host even though he was covered in blood and guts right now

Junior felt something snap inside him, letting loose the flood gates. He cried on his body's chest, releasing all his anguish. His soul began to merge back into his body and when they both merged back, Junior slumped down on the roof, holding his scythe close to him like his life depended on it

Junior was about to leave when suddenly he felt someone tap on his shoulder again, but this time feeling something familiar

He turned around. His eyes dull and dead, but immediately softened and moistened when he saw pair of angelic white wings

"... Hello, mine brother dearest..." Minnie said, tears spilling on her face. She was smiling at him

 **"... Mi-Minnie...?"** Junior choked out through his tears. He then hugged her tightly, not thinking of letting ago anytime soon, fearing of losing her again

Minnie felt something skip inside her, something beating uncontrollably. Her smile widened, tears of joy falling on her cheeks

When Mandy's army finally arrived on the spot, they were about to rain hell upon the enemy, when they were immediately called off by their Queen and when they questioned her, they were immediately executed on the spot for treason

Mandy stared at her daugher, who was hugging the monster who decimated half of her army, even defeating the ghost and her generals. Her husband came right beside her, with a ghost that was cycling between an infant to an old man

"This is a random turn of events. Don't ya think, mi dear?" Grim asked, knowing now who and what the monster they were fighting by the ghost beside him. "This'll be a interesting conversation with Junior..." He sighned, already feeling a migraine coming in. But he was still scared at the thing inside his son

"Grim. Give Junior an allowance and double it." Mandy said, seeing the new possibilities with her son's new abilities. She then turned, staring at the white-haired ghost who helped them. She was never the one to owe a person and neither her son

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mimi, the daughter of Him, was kicked into a swing set, the metal bending and tearing from the impact. Next to her was Jeff the Spider, who was currently limping over to her with cuts and bruises decorating his arachnid body

Him loomed over their broke bodies, his face beyond rage and dissapointment. **"After all I did for you! After all the sacrifices I made for you! This is the thanks I get?!"** He shouted, his eyes glowing in rage behind his broken shades. His clothes were a little roughed up and that was it

Him then stomped on Mimi's broken body, getting a scream of pain, much for his satisfaction. Jeff was pleading him to leave her alone, but he didn't listen and continued to stomp on his very own daughter, even using the heels to increase the pain

 **"I should've disciplined you more! You are your mother's daugher, a goody two shoes whore!"** Him shouted, pulling Mimi up by the hair. **"Why don't I take something of you? Think of it as a compensation."** Chains sprouted out of the ground, tying Mimi up straight

Him loomed his single claw hand over his daughter's left eye, only inches away from poking it and possibly ripping it out. Mimi was currently terrified right now, tears were freely falling from her red cheeks

When suddenly Him felt a fist impact his face, cracks were heard and blood spilled from his nose. He was hurled away, but he was able to twist his body and land on his feet. He then glared at his attacker, the sides of his teeth were showing because of the punch making a hole on the side of his face, but it quickly regenerated like nothing happened

The attacker was a boy, probably as old as his daughter. He wore a gray hoodie with spikes and thorns jutting out of it. But the most familiar trait was the black angelic and Nergal wings on his back, with a familiar oversized scythe resting on his shoulder

The scythe that took his hand off

 **"Hey, asshole! Miss me?!"** Junior exclaimed with a smug smile. He was never the one to leave a person behind or a promise. He then used his scythe to cut Mimi's restraint off

After the incident in Halloween town. Junior was able to bring his sister's soul back into her body and restored it, albeit with a missing eye and all. He wanted to give her eye back, but she immediately refused, saying she wanted to keep it with a noticeable blush on her cheeks, but he wasn't able to notice the message, making his body-mate laugh his ass out

He then remembered Mimi and Jeff. He used his newly obtained powers to tear a portal to limbo and help them against Him, possibly talking to him if possible, but as soon as he saw him stomp on her daughter; Junior was immediately upon them, punching the demon so hard in the face that his cheek caved in, showing a part of his teeth

Junior helped Mimi up, she was coughing a small amount of blood. **"Are you alright?"** Junior asked, feeling a familiar anger whenever someone wanted to hurt his sister

Mimi looked at the Reaper, wincing in pain. She only wanted to get away with Jeff and preferably never return to her self-proclaimed father. She tried to stand, but immediately felt her legs give out on her, but the Reaper was able to catch her, their faces only inches away. She saw his eyes were of concern and nothing more, somehow making her flush

Junior helped Mimi down, laying her against the broken swing with Jeff, who was now unconscious from the injuries

 **"Don't worry. He's okay... I made sure of that."** Junior said, shouldering his scythe again, but this time it glowed an ominous red. **"I was never the one to go back against their word... And I won't start now!"** He shouted the last part with determination and conviction in his mismatched eyes. He was angry, angry of the person who even thought of using his sister for anything sinister, and he would make him pay in blood

Mimi felt her own essence drawn to his being, something only a person of utmost evil could do. Yet she felt safe around him, something was telling her to be near him, stand beside him. She felt her heart skip a beat, almost unnoticeable

 **"What?! You here to get the useless bug and my whore of a daughter?!"** Him laughed, mocking the Reaper darkly, not giving a care for his own daughter nor his servant. **"They're mine! And you have to kill me to get them, Reaper boy!"**

Junior brandished his scythe, twirling it around and then pointing it at Him. He was glaring at the demon who cause his sister so much pain. **"Well then, I hope you have life insurance or something."**

 **(Play: The Used - "Blood On My Hands")**

Junior charged at Him, dragging his oversized scythe on the ground. He began to skillfully swing it around, but Him dodged his attacks with relative ease. Junior then began to sprout out more sharp blades out of his body, trying to hurt or even cut the demon

Him was laughing around Junior's attack, trying to anger the Reaper further. He then saw an opening and took the chance by kicking the boy in the gut, making him spit out some saliva and all

Junior stumbled on his feet, clutching his stomach in pain. He didn't expect him to be able to hit so hard, but luckily his regeneration kicked in, healing him back to health. He gave his wings a mighty flap, the pressure itself made Him take a step back. He used the opportunity to make giant skeleton arms sprout out of the ground, intending trap Him like in the cave

But the demon saw it a mile away and used over the arms. He then axe kicked the arms into dust, covering the whole area in white smoke

Him was using the dust as a smokescreen and began to use his single claw to attack Junior, like a hit-and-run tactic, making holes and wounds around the boy's body. And when the smoke was cleared, he was nowhere to be found

Junior began to look around, scanning the whole area for the sly demon. **"King, above you!"** D warned, but it was too late. Junior was crushed under a massive black heel

 **"Hahahaha! Where's your strength now, Reaper boy!"** Him mocked, having to transform into a massive demon, his Speed Demon form. **"Now you're where you should be! Under my heel! Hahaha!"** His voice boomed around Limbo

While Him was busy laughing. Junior was under his foot, having his bones crushed and his blood and flesh torn and bruised. He was using all his strength to push the foot of, but no matter how hard he pushes, he couldn't even make it budge. Hell, the foot was actually driving him deeper into the dirt

Junior was having his life flashed before his very eyes. He remembered the times he would learn from his mom about guns and politics, while his dad taught him about necromancy and being a Reaper. But the most recent memory was his sister's face, her dull and lifeless face that was under this demon's control

 **"Are you really going to let him do that to your sister, King?"** D said while Him's heel drove Junior deeper underground. **"Is this seriously all you have...? Pathetic."** He insulted, making Junior surprise

Junior felt his left arm snap, digging him deeper into the ground while his right tried to hold the giant foot. He then saw his sister, crying, calling for him while Him loomed over her. Junior felt something bubble inside him, something screaming to let loose

 **"He'll torture your sister, King. He won't stop until everyone you love is dead and killed."** D continued

Junior's eyes began to glow intensely and his body began to grow and expand. He felt strength and rage overcome his entire being

Him continued to laugh, not noticing that his foot was slowly being lifted off. He was then thrown off, hurling him a few feet away. He was able to stand up, but his face was suddenly grabbed by a giant clawed hand. He was then lifted off the ground and thrown away once again, his body stumbling on the ground, but he was able to land on his feet

Him glared at the one who threw him, rage in his eyes. He saw a giant monster with teeth and eyes covering it's huge grotesque body, with a giant scythe held in it's hands. But the most noticeable feature was the angelic wings on it's back, they were as the black as the night and the wingspan was as long as a football field

The monster lifted it's giant scythe and swung at Him. He tried to block it, but the swing was so strong that he felt a few bones shatter and his very being shake

It then grabbed his face, it's claws digging deep into his flesh. The maw on the monster's stomach began to open, showing off rows upon rows of sharp teeth. It tried to bite Him, but he used his magic to teleport away

Him appeared in the air, hovering above the monster. He was coughing out blood, the hit was stronger then he thought. He couldn't believe that something of that power existed. He thought he could handle this, but he was mistaken. He was a sly negotiator and not a battle harden warrior

The monster turned around, staring above, staring directly at Him. It's stare itself made Him question his decision. But before Him could do anything, he felt something grab him by the leg, pulling him back down. He was then pulled underground, making the ground rumble

The monster lifted it's arm up, holding him upside down. His whole body was battered up and bleeding. It then slammed him on the ground, making cracks

Him layed on the ground, battered and defeated. **"Heh, looks like y-you win..."** Him choked out, blood was drolling on the side of his mouth. The giant Reaper then lifted it's scythe, preparing to end him. **"But I'm gonna have to go... It was fun playing with you, Reaper boy."**

 **(End Music)**

The ground began to rumble around the monster. Chains sprouted out of the ground and latched on the it's body, restraining it. Him transformed back to normal, straightening his coat for any scruffs

 **"I have a meeting, so I'll leave you be with my whore of a daughter."** A red portal appeared behind him. **"Ciao, Reaper boy."** He then stepped through the portal, dissapearing upon him entering

When the monster was able to break out of chains, it stood there, unmoving and stared at the where Him left. It then gave out a monstrous wail, destroying the surrounding area around it. It began to shrink, until Junior was left, kneeling on the ground, anger in his eyes

He was beyond angry right now. He just let the enemy of his family go, possibly going to plan their demise

He was about to pursue Him when he suddenly felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. He looked behind him and saw Mimi, hugging him tightly, as if she was telling him to let go

Junior then slumped back into the ground, silently sitting on the ground while Mimi continued to hug him

Jeff was staring at the scene with a smile. "They really look cute together." He commented

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"Your tale is quite interesting."** Spawn commented, following just behind the two siblings

"Heh, that's kinda putting it lightly. Don't you think?" Junior said, remembering the events on Halloween night

Right after bringing Mimi and Jeff back home. Junior asked if he could have them live with them. His mother didn't care and his father knew Jeff. That left his sister, thankfully she agreed when he said he would help her with her dancing

Mimi was somewhat clingy to him for some reason, she would sometimes sleep in his bed or just walk around beside him, just like a person he knew. There were also a lot of misunderstandings because of her being mute and all

"Yes, brother dearest. Our adventure was indeed great. It will be sang by people all around." Minnie said proudly, remembering the part where his brother saved her from the evil clutches of Him. She still remembered the she-demon's face when they told her about what happened

"Come on, Minnie. It wasn't that great..." Junior commented, summoning his scythe out of nowhere and then throwing it like a boomerang, slicing two demons who were hiding. **"And I think we have company..."** He said, his voice echoing and distorted

Demons began to appear around them, in all shapes in sizes. They began to surround them, outnumbering them by a dozen

"How dare you kill our brothers! Only I can kill them!" One of the larger ones shouted, "Now you will feel our wrath!"

Junior sighned, summoning his scythe back to his side. "I was never the one to fight, but knowing you all. You won't stop until you fucktards die or kill us."

Minnie's single eye glowed, changing her clothes into a revealing red one with green glowing wings. Spawn summoned drills and blades to his side, sharp enough to cut bone. Junior slipped his hood up, making his green and red eyes glow

 **"So I hope you bastards know how to scream. 'Cause I wanna hear it!"** Junior exclaimed with a sadistic grin

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author: **doing Him's fight was hard and confusing because of his freaken name**


	7. Fragment 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once upon a time, there was nothing, nothing but the void filling this plane with emptiness. When suddenly two brothers, a brother of blood and a brother of bones came to the void.

The brothers were saddened, seeing that there was literally nothing to do in the void. When they both thought of putting something in the void, but sadly anything they put was quickly swallowed up by the void itself, leaving nothing behind from their creation.

The brothers discovered that the only way to fill something the void was giving it something in exchange.

So the brothers went to work in making two different beings, being of utmost power, possibly as powerful as the two brothers themselves.

The brother of bones made the bodies from his own power, making them durable and strong. And the brother of blood made the bodies come to life, giving them consciousness, a way to make a choice and live.

And when the brothers completed their work, they completely outdid themselves.

Two of being were made to fill the void themselves. One gave life to all and filled the void with life and all, something that the brothers could not. While the other one took life and returned it to the void, giving the void something in exchange so that it couldn't destroy anymore life.

The brothers were happy of their work, happy for their children for filling the void and feeding it's never ending hunger, so that _Life_ could fill more of the void.

After eons of observing their children. The brothers decided to leave, entrusting this plane to their children.

They left and never returned, but did give a warning to their children.

 ** _"Never feel enjoyment in what you do..."_**

With that final warning, the brothers left this plane, entrusting it to their children.

But that warning feel to deaf ears.

One followed.

While the other ignored.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author **: Sorry about not posting so much. A lot of things happened to me and I won't abandon this story, so don't worry**


	8. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich with a side of coffee. He was alone, enjoying his meal in silence. Because of his condition he always needed to eat something or he'll feel incredibly tired afterwards.

He always enjoyed these kind of moments, a time for him to think. He'd think being the son of the Grim Reaper and the Personification of Evil, he'd enjoy fighting or anything that includes violence.

Nope, that was his bodymate, D. He loves fighting, killing and anything that includes his scythe slicing a person in half or more.

Junior stopped mid-chew, turning his head to the seat next to him. He saw a girl in a kimono staring at him with a sweet smile.

She had long fiery ginger hair with green fiery eyes. She wore a pink kimono that covered her tar-colored body. Her face was a porcelain pale, eyebrows a flaming orange.

They both stared at each other, both of them not saying a single word.

"He... Hello there, Chi-"

"Darling!"

Before Junior could do anything. He was suddenly glomped into a tight hug by the girl named Chi. She was hugging him affectionately, but he was already used to it, thinking it was only another of her ways to greet a friend.

They were childhood friends, well technically Junior thought of her as his sister. The very first time they met was when Chi's mother or father -he didn't technically knew how to address her parent- was visiting Grimskull Castle, something about a meeting or something.

When they were young, about as old as toddlers. Aku heard that Grim had a child, so he also bought his child along, hoping for somewhat of a play date together. And he was surprised by the results.

Chi immediately liked Junior, seeing that he wasn't like the boys his age. She always took any chance of visiting the young Reaper.

Aku knew Junior was a reliable and good boy, always making his daughter happy. He wanted the boy to marry his daughter, seeing that his daughter had a doll of the boy in her bedroom. But seeing that the boy was incredible dense around the opposite gender, even though he was smart for his age.

He always gave his daughter a push in the right direction, but it always ended in failure or in massive misunderstandings, which were entertaining and frustrating at the same time.

But it only fed Chi's fire, making her want the young Reaper more, especially for the sudden change of his aura around him. It felt dangerous and safe at the same time, it drove her crazy and wanting more of it.

"C... Chi?" Junior croaked, hearing his bones creak a bit

"Yes, darling." Chi cooed, stroking his hair gently and taking in his wonderful scent, it was intoxicating!

"C-Could... Could you let me go? I think I feel my bones cracking." Junior asked, trying to slip away from his childhood friend's literal bone crushing hug.

"Nope." Chi rejected, holding him tighter then before.

Junior just sighned in defeat, seeing that he couldn't really win against her. He instead took his discarded sandwich and continued to eat it, while his best friend was hugging him next to her chest. He should be flustered by this show of affection, but somehow he got used to it, plus he thought of her as a sister.

While the duo were busy hugging each other. Jeff and a ball of blue flames stumbled upon them, smiling and chuckling under their breath at the adorable display. Jeff was taking pictures while the ball, Demonga was smiling at his mistress.

Unknownst to all of them, a pair of red eyes were staring at them by the ceiling. The eyes were staring at the young skeleton and young shoguness in jealousy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minnie was waiting for her brother in the auditorium -their home was truly impressive, having a lot of miscellaneous things like an auditorium- but he was still not here.

Minnie was slowly losing her patients, rapidly tapping her foot on the ground. He was supposed to practice her dancing, but more importantly spend time with her. So what's taking him so long?!

He promised to meet her in the auditorium this morning and he doesn't break a promise, especially a promise to her.

"C-Chi! I need to go to the auditorium! My sister's waiting!" She heard her brother shout in the distance, but more importantly the she-demon's name. "Mimi, you aren't helping!" And that seducer was with him too!

How did that she-demon and seducer get to him before her. She shouldn't have left him alone, especially with that she-demon. She might break his innocence before her!

Minnie suddenly slapped herself, a heavy blush on her cheeks with steam coming out of her ears and a trail of green blood leaving her nose.

Without wasting another minute. Minnie transformed her feet into a pair of bipedal claws and shot out of the room, leaving a trail of green fire and foot cracks. She was now dead set to get her brother from those fakers!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior was supposed to train in necromancy right about now, but instead he was being dragged by two of his friends, one shapeshifter and the daughter of his mother's enemy.

Yep, this was normal for a young skeleton who is someday gonna be the new Grim Reaper.

"Chi, could you please let me go? I can't feel my shoulder." Junior said, feeling absolutely nothing on his numb left arm. And Mimi wasn't even helping!

"Nope." Chi immediately crushed the young Reaper's hopes. "Unless..." She suddenly blushed, feeling heat coming from her cheeks. "… you pat my head, just like you used to." She said, a small grin on her lips.

Mimi slightly stiffened, and Junior happily agreed.

"Is that really all? Well, I don't see a problem with that." Junior said, raising his right hand over the young shoguness.

Chi's blush quickly intensified, feeling the strong yet warm hand of his childhood friend on her head. She cooed under her breath, enjoying the young Reaper's touch on her scalp.

Mimi was currently glaring at the young shoguness in jeolousy. She wanted to be patted too like when they were in that storm! She then leaned her head to Junior.

Seeing what Mimi was doing. Junior began to pat her as well. Now he was currently patting both of his friends, who were now squirming under in his hands.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, a green blur tackled Junior to the ground, making him pull both of his friends with him.

"Release mine brother, you wenches!"

Minnie tightened her hold on her brother, unbeknownst that she was slowly breaking his bones with her Nergaling strenght.

 _'Of all the times you had to sleep, why now?!'_ Junior mentally whined. He can't use any of his Nergaling abilities because D, his body-mate, was currently sleeping without a care in the world.

D held the majority of Junior's powers. So, he was literally at the mercy of his sister, who was currently hugging him so tight that his new eyes might pop out of their sockets at any moment.

Sometime Junior questioned his luck with the opposite sex.

"Hey! Get off us, you damn brocon!" Chi snarled, trying to push the very persistent Minnie off her and her lover

"I shall not let these wenches corrupt mine dearest brother!" Minnie exclaimed, tightening her grip on her brother.

If Junior had lungs, they would have bursted by now.

Mimi saw that he was currently being crushed by two incredible strong forces. So, she tried to help him by trying to pry the other two off.

But they both saw this as a challenge and not something else.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing to my darling!" Chi said, grabbing a hold onto Junior's right arm.

"I will not let thee take mine brother away from me!" Minnie also grabbed on the other arm, challenging them for her mate.

The three girls began to pull with everything they had. Their grips strong as their face were sweating from the tension. But after a while, the appendages popped right off the young Reaper's body.

Junior's torso dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

The girls stared into their hands. Minnie and Chi held onto each of his arms, while Mimi was holding both of his legs.

"Um... Girls, can I have my limbs back?" Junior groaned on the floor.

They immediately blushed in embarrassment and worked on attaching his limbs back.

The end result was now so pretty.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Him, a demon of utmost cunning, a being who able to destroy Megasville, a city full of powerful superheroes. Was outsmarted and humiliated by a mere bag of bones!

Him growled, crushing yet another mug for the umpteenth time on this day.

A demon, who was beside him, grabbed the broken mug and replaced it with a new freshly brewed one.

Him held the mug up to his lips and took a long and big sip from it, exhaling a puff of hot steam from his mouth.

A mug of spiked molten cocoa with human blood always relaxed his burning nerves.

Him leaned back on his chair, thinking of a way to get back at that one-who-shall-not-be-named and his rebellious, traitorous whore of a daughter.

He then thought of an idea, way to get back at his daughter and her little companions for betraying him, and possibly get a new replacement hand.

Him began to type on his computer, searching for the tool of his revenge.

And he found it by the name of _**Scorcher.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author : **_I gave a few hints on who the brothers of blood and bones were last chapter. Leave a review if you enjoyed, and if not then don't leave one and don't read this. Let me remind ya'll this is fanfiction and not somewhere you get expertly written fiction from._

 _With a further adu. See on the next chapter. Peace!_


	9. Chapter 8

**{Chapter 8}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a desolate, dark, cold, and barren wasteland stands Grimskull Castle, home to the Grim Reaper and Queen Bitch, and their children.

This castle is an impenetrable fortress, protected by advance modern technology, guarded by thousands of well-trained skeleton soldiers and all manner of beasts. This security is so thick, the children of the lords need to memorize the layout so they won't get killed by the hundreds of traps decorating the castle's hallways.

No fool would ever think of bypassing this fortress of a home, unless they want a brutal demise, wanting to meet the lords themselves, or if it's the pizza guy.

The guards do love their free late pizza with burnt pizza guy flesh.

"Goddamit, you Brocon! That doesn't go there!"

And the occasional entertainment provided by the children of their lords.

Yep, the afterlife was good.

Minnie, Chi, and Mimi were currently trying and failing at reassembling the young Reaper Skeleton back together.

The end result, he looked like a bike made out of bones.

"Dammit! I told you that bone doesn't go there!" Chi and Minnie were butting their heads together, while Mimi was waving a red flag with _Cat Fight_ written in bold black. "You should've listened to me instead of trying to eye rape my darling!" Chi growled

"Heaven weeps for thy's idiocy, for I have done no such thing!" Minnie said, her eye glowing neon green and teeth sharpening. "For I should place the blame on thee! Your eyes speak nothing more of lust against mine dearest brother!"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna go, sister?!"

"You and I do not share the same blood! But I shall teach thee discipline!"

"Shut your traphole, Brocon!"

While the two were bickering, Mimi was fixing Junior up, piecing him properly this time.

"Thanks, Mimi." Junior thanked, patting the young Demon's head. "You wanna go get some cupcakes?"

Mimi immediately perked up and held his arm close to her's. She was nodding furiously at the mention of cupcakes.

"Well then let's go. I think Jeff might have backed some..." Junior chuckled, leaving both of the bickering princess alone in the hallway, who were ready to rip each other a new one.

"Shut it, Incest Queen!"

"I do not take orders from a shameless wench!"

"Shameless?! Say's the girl whose obviously in love with their own older brother!"

The two continued to insult and shout at each other, while two passing guards were watching the spectacle unfold.

"Are... They gonna fight or...?" One of the guards asked his partner.

"Nah, man! No matter what they do, as long as the prince's here, they ain't gonna touch even a single hair on themselves." The other guard replied.

The two princesses were shouting, insulting, and name calling each other, until one of them noticed something off.

"Wait... Where's darling?" Chi questioned, seeing no sign of the skeleton prince.

"... To where is that seductress?" Minnie noticed a lack of red-skinned demons.

It took them a moment to put two-and-two together and...

"Brother!/ Darling!"

... Run off in search for their missing Skeleton boy, and possibly prevent what that Red Demon was planning. They left behind green and orange flame tracks in their path.

"The prince must be pretty dense to not notice their advances?" The guard commented.

"Now that's the understatement of the century, Alfred." The guard's partner dryly said.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a trail of black smoke sneaked right passed them and went into a nearby air vent, not making even a single sound.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Relaxing hot, steamy water washed over the naked perfect hourglass figure of the one and only, Queen Bitch or also known by many as Queen Mandy.

She was deep in thought, letting the soothing warm water soak all the tension out of her body.

A lot has happened in her immortal life. She became the best friend of The Grim Reaper, gained immortality, became the Mayor of Megasville and did a part-time as a world renowed assassin, marrying Death himself, and having a child that is most likely going to be the most powerful being across the universe in do time, and he would be under her command.

She could say life was decent.

She was knocked out of her musing when one of the emergency alarms went off. The one for unwelcome _visitors._

The tiles in her bathroom began to shift, showing a television screen with a skinny green man wearing a spiked helmet.

"Charles, status report." Mandy demanded while putting on a pink bathrobe.

"My Queen! Twenty-four are dead, killed by third-degree burns and blunt force trauma." Pain reported, saluting at his beloved Queen. "But no sign of the intruder, Milady."

Mandy's eyes narrowed, making Pain take a step back from his Queen's famous glare. "Put the castle in high alert, and make sure to activate the thermal scanners in the hallways and vents. We might be dealing with a ghost or something that can turn transparent." Mandy commanded, her usual stoic face in full display.

Pain saluted one last time and turned the screen off.

Mandy went out of her bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and some undergarments. She walked passed her bed with a green muscular ghost on it, he was only wearing his boxers and was grinning at her.

 **"It's gettin' pretty hectic out there?"** The ghost laughed.

Mandy didn't even spared a glance at him, and began to load a gun with ammo. "You're welcome to anything in the kitchen, but I want you gone before I get back. Do I make myself clear?" She said, her tone as cold as Helheim.

 **"Crystal, sweet-cheeks."** The ghost said with an arrogant smirk.

Dan has met a lot of strong and freaky things in his afterlife, but none of those compare to the **_thing_** infront of him.

... Unless he compares her with **_him._**

 ** _'Still, nice ass...'_** Dan thought, admiring a bent over Mandy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior was currently giving Mimi a piggyback ride because she was tired, and she secretly wanted to. They were on their way to the kitchen.

Mimi was just appreciating the young Reaper's presence. He had the aura of something terrifying and cruel inside him, compared to Queen Bitch, her's is child play at best against his aura.

Even though a part of her wanted to run as far away as possible, but the other part felt _happy_. That part wanted to be as near as the young Reaper as possible. Was it her father's evil essences taking? or did she really did wanted to be near him?

She let out a quiet sigh, she might never know, everything was really confusing to her. Her father never talked about anything regarding growing up, he left that to her caretaker, and he wasn't able to help her because he was a dang spider!

Suddenly alarms began to blare in the hallway, surprising both of them.

"W-What?! What's going on-!"

By reflex, Junior summoned a giant skeletal arm to block an incoming giant fireball. The ball exploded into embers around the arm, the heat itself burnt it into black charcoal.

"... Who and why are you here?" Junior questioned, his tone would make even his own mother proud.

The creature infront of him was extremely tall, having to hunch over it's back a bit. It had reddish-brown skin, and fiery glowing eyes trying to pierce the young Reaper himself. It wore white tattered loincloth with bandages covering it's feet, hands, and face. It was currently holding a soccer-size fireball in it's open palm

"I said! Why are yo-!"

The creature didn't wait for the young Reaper to finish, and threw another fireball at them, forcing Junior to summon another skeletal arm to shield them from the attack.

"Mimi, can you get off me for a minute?" Junior asked politely, summoning two more hands to continue shielding them from the fire.

Mimi complied and jumped off the Prince's back. Junior then used all of his strenght to make a giant wall of bones, successful making a huge blockade between them and the creature.

"I... think that... should hold him... off for a while..." Junior said through panting breaths. He was about to collapse in exhaustion, but Mimi was able to catch him before he could fall. "Thanks, Mimi..." He gave her a warm thankful smile.

Mimi felt her cheeks heat up. She then helped Junior walk, getting out of the hallway before the creature could break through. She took quick glances at the trembling wall of bones.

She hoped this wasn't her father's doing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minnie and Chi were racing around the complex castle, ignoring the blaring alarm, in favor for finding the young Reaper before it was too late.

They didn't want to know how far his denseness can take him before he catches on.

"Our search is fruitless! Mine brother is nowhere to be seen!" Minnie exclaimed in frustration, slightly panting in exhaustion.

Why did their castle has to be so big!

"No crap, Princess Complex." Chi commented, equally as tired as the Nergaling Princess.

"Mayhap thee did not questuoned my judgment. The seductress mayhap not taken mine dearest brother without my knowledge!" Minnie blamed, her fangs showing.

"My fault?! We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you trying to undress my darling with your eyes alone, Brocon!" Chi growled, her eyes glowing a menacing fiery orange.

"Mine intentions are pure! While thy is of great disgust!"

"Disgusting?! Says the little girl who has plans for a honeymoon in her room!"

"Silence, evil wench!"

"Make me, Brocon!"

The two were now butting head yet again, throwing insult upon even meaner insults to each other.

They then heard heavy footsteps and light breathing. Turning their heads further down the hallway, they say a disheveled and sweating Mimi with an equally sweaty and disheveled Junior.

They then assumed the worst. Horror etched into their faces.

Minnie grabbed her brother by the collar of his hoodie and began shaking him around, saying things like _why_ and _how._

Mimi slowly backed away from the siblings, but she suddenly bumped her back into something. She slowly turned around, and what she saw would make her scream if she wasn't mute.

"So, how did my darling _felt?_ " Chi questioned with a sweet and innocent smile, but that smile didn't hold any innocent whatsoever,

Only dark and painful ones.

"Mine dearest brother! Why have thee corrupted himself with such filth?! When thee has me instead!" Minnie cried, shaking the young Reaper harder then before.

"... What... do... you... mean?!" Junior said through each shake. Either his sister is using her Nergaling strenght or he's a lot more tired then he thought.

Probably the latter.

"Why have thee mingles with that seductress?! Thy's purity has been tarnished!"

"What do you mean by _mingled?_ " Junior questioned, feeling a little sore around his neck bone area.

Minnie took this as him trying to act oblivious, and shook him harder. "Then one has no problem to explain one's state?!" She said, her green glowing eye trying to bore a hole deep into her brother's skull.

"We were attacked by a creature that can shoot fireballs from it's hands." Junior explained, "It was able to bypss the castle's defenses, and was brave enough to attack one of the Lord's children."

It took a literal minute to have that information sink in her skull.

Minnie immediately felt incredible embarrassed, feeling his cheeks light up like a christmas tree. She quickly removed her hands on her brother and furiously apologized.

"I ask for thy's forgiveness!" Minnie exclaimed, her face flushed red.

"No need to apologize, Sis. You were probably worried, that's all." Junior smiled, intensifying Minnie's blush.

Why did he have to be so damn charming!

Junior still didn't know what _mingle_ she meant.

"But seriously, we need to find mom, or-"

By reflex once again, Junior summoned an arm to block an incoming fireball, surprising the others, including Mimi and Chi.

Thank you D's dodging and blocking lessons!

Junior was slightly sweating. The creature was here and no guards nor anything was stationed in this hallway. They were in a tight situation with little to no escape.

Junior felt a slight _shift_ inside him.

He then smirked.

"Minnie, Chi, Mimi. You three need to get out of here and find mom or anyone." Junior said, pulling his hood over his head.

"B-But what about you, darling?" Chi asked, letting a flushed Mimi go.

Never knew a simple noogie was able to do that.

"No need to worry, because..." Junior's body began to change. Spike sprouted out of his body and two pairs of wings appeared on his back, with a sharpened tail on his rear end. **"I'll handle this fucker."** He said, his voice distorted and his mismatched eyes glowed under his hood.

His presence itself made the creature flinch, while the others warm.

"... Yes, but please stay safe, brother." Minnie pleaded, fearing for her brother's safety.

 **"I promise..."** Junior summoned his oversized scythe and twirled it around, parrying a few fireballs. **"And I never go back on my word."** He reminded.

The girls nodded and ran away, taking quick glances at the young Reaper, praying for his safety.

The hall was silent. Junior was shouldering his scythe, while the creature held one fireball on each of it's palms

 **"So... got anythin' to say before I rip you to shreds?"** The creature responded by throwing a dozen fireballs at the youn Reaper. **"I'll take that as a no then..."** Junior said, a bloodthirsty grin under his hood.

 **(Play: Fall Out Boy - "Light Em Up")**

Junior brandished his scythe and charged straight into the barrage of fire. He dodged, parried, and blocked his way up to thr creature.

The creature dodged a swing from the Reaper, and tried to retaliate with another fireball, but it was suddenly punched in it's abdomen area, feeling it's own stomach slightly cave in.

Junior then swung his scythe, but instead of hitting flesh and bones, he hit nothing but black _smoke_.

The smoke moved away from him, and then reformed back into the creature.

 ** _'Interesting... So, it can turn into smoke. That explains how it fucking bypassed the castle's defenses.'_** Junior thought, seeing traces of smoke merging with the creature. **_'But it still can be injured, that means you can be killed!'_** The abdomen area of the creature was bruising from his punch.

As his mother says,

 _"If it can bleed, it can die."_

Junior sprouted out a dozen sharp tentacles from his back, and charged once more at the creature, swinging wildly with his scythe and extra appendages.

The creature either dodged or turned different parts of it's body into black smoke to avoid the attacks. It then used it's flames to engulf it's whole body in fire, repelling Junior's tentacles. It straightened it's hand, engulfing it in hot fire and sliced the tentacles right off, like a hot knife through butter.

Junior backed away, letting his body regenerate and adapt to the heat. He can't let this creature get the jump on him again. He then thrusted his arm into the ground, breaking the stone with laughable ease.

The creature dodged a giant red blade sprouting from the ground, it was almost nicked. It then began dodging blade-after-blade geyser.

This creature Junior was fighting. It was weaker then Him, but it had more combat experience then that sly devil. It made up it's lack of power with technique, something that damn demon doesn't.

Seeing that his strategy wasn't working. Junior used necromancy to trap the creature in a field of skeletal arms, grabbing the creature by it's limbs.

The creature burnt, cutted, and crushed any bone that tried to grab it, but no matter how much it destoyed, ten more would take it's place, making sure the creature was still.

Junior then took a deep breath and released a massive green wail, similar to what D used during the Halloween Incident. It cracked and destoyed anything in it's path, including his skeleton arms and the creature.

The whole castle shook from the attack, an explosion of ectoplasm energy engulfed a part of the castle.

 **(End Music)**

Junior was standing in a completely destroyed hallway, infront of him was a massive hole leading outside the castle. There was rubble, destroyed columns, and green scorch marks around him.

He was heavily panting. The attack took a massive strain on him, both physically and mentally. And D did that without breaking a sweat.

He never actually knew how _powerful_ D was.

Junior noticed a pile of rubble, leaking out black smoke. He was about to walk up to it and just destroy it to be done with it, but suddenly he felt his legs give out on him.

He fell to his knees, dropping his scythe with a loud clang. He began coughing out green and red blood on the floor. He felt every fiber of his body was screaming out in pain, his vision began to get blurry, almost losing his balance.

 ** _"Shit! King, you used too much of your strenght! You need to get out of there, now!"_ **D cursed, but his words fell to deaf ears.

Junior couldn't think straight because of the constant ringing in his ears. Before unconsciousness took him, he saw flames and blond hair.

Then everything went blank.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"Brother! You must stop this?! Our creators are gone, and you and I are all that is left!"_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author: **_Sup! Hope you guys are enjoying my story. So, I'm gonna do these hints in my own storyline, like the one above me right now! So, hope you guys enjoyed, and Peace!_**

 ** _P.S: U a cool dude, Mr. B!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author: Heya! Long time no see, ya'll! By the way, I did _not_ forget my account's password by accident and had to try every password imaginable... So! Anyways, on with the show/chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 9}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Darkness._

This is what he saw. He was surrounded by darkness. There was no feeling nor sense in this darkness. It felt suffocating, yet somehow he felt at peace here.

It felt strange, as if he belonged here. It was warm, but for some reason it was intentionally supposed to be cold for him.

Maybe because he wasn't normal?

Was it normal for him to be comfortable in the darkness, while the others felt nothing more but danger to it?

Half of him wanted to stay here, but the other half screamed at him in agony and fear. It was weird, as if his body and mind were clashing with each other. Wanting nothing more to stay or get out of this comforting darkness.

It felt conflicting to him.

Then the darkness began to retract away from him, as if it was afraid of him. He was slightly disappointed, he felt so comfortable that he could probably fall asleep in there.

 ** _"Heh, sorry about that, but it ain't your time yet... King."_**

He heard a voice behind him, but before he could turn around, everything began to distort and crack, as if reality itself was breaking like weak glass around him.

Then everything turned blank once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior was in the castle's infirmary, surrounded by his two friends and sister. They had dark expressions on their faces, seeing the young Reaper's condition.

"You three need to wipe that expression off your faces. He's stronger then this, if he isn't he would have died already." Mandy said with a stoic face, leaning on her son's door, while smoking a cigar.

When she found him, he was bleeding heavily from his head. Cause of mental damage she suppose. Good thing she was able to save him before he was roasted alive by that brown-skinned creature, or she'll loose a precious weapon.

The downside was, the creature escaped through the air vents before she could unleash Hell on it's burning ass.

Chi glared at the Queen of Grimskull Castle, but she didn't give her much more then a glance. How dare she take lightly of her darling's life! He was her son, dammit!

Minnie was holding her brother's hand tightly. It has been about two hours since Junior arrived at the infirmary, and the worst part was, the creature was still running around the castle, albeit with a grudge for her brother.

She saw the destruction the creature and her brother caused. She knew she wasn't even a match against that thing, especially that she was still too young for her kind to fight. The others can't defend him too, one still hasn't awakened their powers, and the other can only delay it as best.

The only ones who could fight the creature was her uncle, brother, or mother. But one was unconscious, the other was out on a mission given by her mistress, and the last one just refuses to help.

She didn't know what to do. She felt completely helpless, just like the Halloween Incident. But she wasn't the only one feeling helpless.

Chi was gritting her teeth in frustration, she was probably the weakest right now, being that her powers still haven't awaken. She was the daughter of Darkness, dammit! She was going to be the next ruler of a city that was famous for one being with an incredible high crime rate, and right now, how can she prove that?

Mimi had a dead look in her eyes, staring at the incapacitated Reaper on the medical bed. She wanted nothing more then to rip that creature's mute vocal cords and shove it deep inside it's brown ass.

She knew that creature wasn't after Junior's life, it was after her's. Junior was only in the creature's way. The thing was probably sent by her father to 'silence' her. If she still had her hands, she would have clenched them bloody right now.

Everyone then went silent, hearing a weak groan come from the skeleton's body.

Junior tried to move his bones, but they immediately refused to, hearing a few creaks here and there. It took almost all his willpower to even open his mismatched eyes.

He saw two interesting things. One, his mother was leaning on the door's frame, smoking in her bare undergarments. Two, his friends were looking at him funny, having wide-eyes and something shiny glistening on them.

Before he could say something, his aching body was tackled by his sister, her grip as strong as ever. He swore he could hear something crack in his spine region.

"Oh, dearest brother! I hath been afraid that you hath perished!" She exclaimed. Junior felt something wet drop on his hoodie.

"W-What happened exactly?" Said an extremely confused Reaper, while patting his sister on the back to comfort her.

"Wait, you mean you don't remember that badass fight you did with that mute freak. No offense, Mimi." Chi replied, eyeing a certain brocon taking her sweet-ass time with her soon-to-be hubby. "You were awesome, just like the time you saved me from being molested by that stalker guy."

"Chi, he was just a simple _fan_ of yours."

"Like I said: _stalker_."

"O-okay then. But seriously though, what happened? The only thing I remember was... Well, um, being carried by Mimi, and that's pretty much it. Everything's just a blurry picture to me." Junior explained, ignoring his childhood friend's glare at his sister.

Did he miss something between them?

That was the cue for his mother to walk up to his bed and update him. "Hm, looks like short term memory lost, but that doesn't matter right now." She muttered to herself. "I'll keep the explanation brief: you were fighting the intruder and got your ass handed to you in a silver platter, and the guards found you after." She explained, lying a bit, wanting to see her son's reaction.

Ever since the Demon Reaper incident, Junior had become more... _aggressive_ , if putting it lightly. Even though he acted calm and collected, she saw that he was a bit more on the edge, as if someone or something was influencing her normally cool-headed son.

As expected, she saw a dangerous glint in Junior's eyes, but only for a second until it was finally gone. "... Is that so?" Junior sighed, unconsciously putting a hand on his sister's head and then proceeded to stroke her.

Minnie, in her part, was trying not to purr in delight, while enjoying her small victory against that she-demon. A scythe-like tail unconsciously, and silently, sprouted out of her tail bone, wagging in delight.

Chi, who had eyes burning like hellfire, was trying not to tear that little brocon's tail off and shove it up somewhere where the light don't shine. "N-Now, Bit- Minnie, I think Junior needs some rest. How about we leave him be?" She gripped her darling's little sister on the shoulder, trying to drive her newly-manicured nails deep into her skin. "You know like, right now?" She failed to keep a growl out of her mouth.

Minnie, who was still enjoying her brother's touch, gave a single glance at the shoguness before continuing to enjoy herself.

Chi saw that, only for a second. She could she a glint of triumph and mockery in that single eye of that brocon, as if challenging her to try anything.

She hates challenges, especially if it includes something that she owns!

"Minnie, you and the others leave the room, now. I need to talk to your brother in private." Mandy bluntly ordered, seeing the latest migraine a mile away.

Sometimes she thinks that Junior was either incredible slow with the opposite sex, or a master manipulator in disguise.

She's betting her immortality on the former.

Minnie tried to protest, but her tail was suddenly yanked at, making her squeak in surprise. "Come on, Minnie! Let's leave my darling alone, okay? Okay!" Chi began to pull the protesting brocon away from the room, dragging the mute red-devil with them.

One of the things Chi learned during her visits, is that whenever the Queen Bitch is really bitchy, then trouble isn't far behind.

She liked her dress on her, thank you very much...! Unless it's for her darling...

After a perverted smiling Chi left the room with the other two, Mandy gave her son a deadpanned look, a look full of disbelief and minor amusement.

"... What?" Junior raised a nonexistent brow at her mother.

Mandy responded with a sigh, pulling a bottle of red wine out of her bathrobe, which is kinda amazing in Junior's opinion. "Nothing. You want a swig?" She offered her son the bottle.

Before Junior could decline, a black tentacle sprouted out of his back and took the bottle off his mother. The tentacle turned into a maw of sharp teeth, biting the entire head of the bottle, and then guzzling the contents dry.

Mandy and Junior stared at each other in silent, the latter feeling nonexistent sweat build on their forehead.

"... Ah, I can expla-" Mandy raised a hand at him, already feeling the migraine hitting her full-force.

"I know, Junior. Grim told me about your... _roomate_." She said, taking another bottle of wine out of her robe, uncapping it and drinking from the bottle. "As you can see, I brought that things favorite drink."

 **"Heh, at least the bimbo knows somethin' I like."** A distorted voice came from the tentacle, now chewing on the bottle. **"Now, what do yo-!"** But before D could finish, the tentacle bursted into a shower of neon-green blood, the stump squirming in pain before regenerating back to normal.

"... Do not call me that." Mandy coldly demanded, a smoking desert eagle in her hand. "... Unless you want to know how many bullets would it take to turn you into fresh calamari." She added with a snark.

 **"Heh, as much as I want to know, I think we both know that we can't kill each other, even if we wanted to."** D snarked back, taking a glance at his host. **"Plus, the alcohol might be having a toll on the King's mind."** He joked, noticing his host's green and red blush on his cheek bones, with a couple of sluggish and slow movements.

"Huh? This isn't my room." Junior said, terribly drunk right now.

That what happens when you share a body with an alcoholic.

Mandy raised a brow at the tentacle, lowering her gun back into her bathrobe. She was seriously going to ask how that works.

But that's secondary. She needs to know what this thing wants with her son. If what Grim has told her about him, then she needs to be incredible cautious and careful with her words, thinking of the words she needs to say.

Before she could even open her mouth, Junior raised his hand, slightly making her confuse. **"Sorry, but if you're going to ask me anything, then don't try. I won't answer anything you say, even if you shoot me as many times you want, bimbo."** The tentacle seemed to grin, lowering Junior's hand.

"Huh? Is someone holding my hand? Chi is that you? Please don't make me touch your chest again..." Junior commented out of the blue, hiccuping with a couple of slur mumbles.

 **"Plus, your eleven year old kid is drunk. Why don't you leave him be?"** D asked, not waiting for an answer before making Junior's signature scythe out of his own flesh. **"Oh. Also, don't tell the King's _Queens_ where we're going, okay?"** He asked with a shit-eating grin, slicing space itself to open up a pitch black portal, going through it with her son.

Mandy stared at the space at where her son dissapeared, placing her cracked bottle down on a table. She sighed in frustration and annoyence. If that thing was going to be a threat to her kingdom, then she would need a precaution measure to make sure that thing doesn't step out of line.

From what she could gather from that brief meeting, she could say that thing either answers to her son, or has a mind on it's own.

If negotiations has taught her anything. Things aren't what they seem.

"There's always plan B if this backfires on my ass." Mandy mumbled to herself, staring at the door with a stoic face.

She pulled a gun out of her robe, shooting the door's hinges off. The door falling over with a loud thud... and a couple of squeaks.

Mandy stared at the face-down occupants on the door, moaning in either pain or... pleasure?

The daughter of a being full of malice and evil. A girl that has the blood of a Demon Lord and the blood of a woman who's possibly the most powerful mortal in the surface. And a half-demon shapeshifter that has the blood of a Demon God coursing through her veins.

If she added her son, then it would sound like a really bad bar joke.

"Heh. A destroyer of the afterlife, and a possible God." She softly chuckled to herself, taking her cracked bottle to drink. Before she could put her lips on it, it broke into a million pieces, spraying the contents on her face.

Mandy growled under her breath, wiping the poisonous alcohol off her ageless face. "I'm going to kill that thing if it's the last thing I do." She silently declared to herself, ignoring the scared faces of the other female occupants of the room.

In another time in the future, a Death Incarnate felt their spine shiver in anticipation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside Grimskull's kitchen, a familiar ghost was enjoying their stay, drinking a whole bottle of booze and eating an entire table full of food. They then leaned on their chair, a stomach full of meat and alcohol in their gut.

God, how he missed boozes and food.

Before he could enjoy more of his quiet time, a black portal appeared next to the nearly empty refrigerator. The portal spitting out a short skeleton on the floor, a green and red blush on their cheeks.

Dan could smell poison and alcohol coming from the body... as well as death.

 **"Shit. That might have been worse. Note to self, never make portals when the King's drunk or something."** Two pairs of tentacles sprouted out of the skeleton's back, enlarging to lift him up and placing them on a nearby chair near the counter.

"Huh? This isn't my room, and it isn't Chi's either. Where am I?" The skeleton asked, looking like a literal drunk on the sidewalk.

The tentacles began to grab a variety of things out of the kitchen's cabinets and fridge, mixing them all together with a blender and putting the goop into a mug.

 **"Aye, don't you worry about a thing. Just drink this and you'll feel better, alright?"** A red eye sprouted out from one of the tentacles, staring at the drunk skeleton, as if it was talking to him.

The skeleton held the mug with both of his hands, drinking it in one go. He then began to cough the drink out, slightly complaining from it's terrible taste. But before he could continue, the young Reaper collapsed on the counter, knocking himself out cold.

He then began to snore, asleep with his earlier blush dissapearing.

 **"... Huh, might have added a little too much ethanol in that drink."** The tentacle dryly commented, not caring about drugging it's host. It then finally notice the other occupant of the room, giving a simple, lazy wave at the ghost in a form of another tentacle. **"Sup. You the douche that knocked the bimbo earlier?"** It asked off-handedly, not seeing how offensive it phrased it.

Instead of being offended, Dan gave an arrogant smirk. **"Whose asking? Is it that drunk kid or you with calamari for limbs?"**

 **"Well, you can call me D or the guy that's gonna eventually fuck you up and devour your soul like a french-fry. Either one works, really."** D remarked, growing a pair of maniacal lips that showed off his sadistic grin.

The arrogant ghost scoffed at the apparent threat of the tentacle, while grinning maniacally. **"Heh. I'd like to see you try."** He challenged, standing from his chair while empty liquor bottles fell off the table.

As if accepting his challenge, shadows began to slowly cover the entire kitchen, every object in the room distorting or bending from the sudden pressure. **"... I'd rather not kill the King's sibling donor, or anyone in that matter... for now."** D narrowed his single red eye at the ghost, leaking out about a fraction of his killing intent on the bastard.

Dan put up more of a fight, his smirk still present, but sweat began to accumulate on his temples. It literally felt like he had a foot in the grave, only waiting for the other one to join the other. **"Y-You're lucky that I'm tired after knocking that blonde's ass over..."** He responded, also leaking out his bloodlust at the thing.

But it did not succeed anything. His bloodlust already being overwhelmed by D's own.

 **"Good, 'cause ya ain't gonna remember shit after this..."** The tentacle cryptically said, it's grin widening.

Before Dan could remark, he felt something hit him from behind, knocking him out cold.

The last thing he saw was the grinning face of a shadow behind the tentacle.

The other tentacle lifted the ghost up, flopping him on the table to make it seem he knocked himself out with alcohol. It retracted back into the unconscious Junior, only a groan of discomfort was heard by the prince before he went back to sleep.

The main tentacle, D, sprouted another tentacle to grab a bottle of alcohol from the fridge, breaking the top by smashing it on the unconscious head of the ghost, and drinking from the broken top, ignoring the sharp glass shards.

D took a glance at his host, seeing a pained expression on his face. The boy wasn't moving too much, but the shuffling was clear.

The young Reaper was having a nightmare, a bad one at that.

D chuckled to himself, eating the entire bottle after drinking the contents dry. **"... Even if you're one of the bravest souls I've seen so far, you are still a child, Junior."**

He just hoped his host has the gall to survive the incoming war, a war that would destroy all of reality, a war that would not only test his host's limits but also his sanity.

If only he stopped _her_ all those years ago.

 **"Well, No use crying over spilt milk. I need to be strong..."** He took one final glance at his host. **"Especially for him..."** He cracked a small smile at his host, letting his shadows dissipate into nothingness,

He hates sweet and chessy scenes, but thankfully the ghost's loud and gruff snoring instantly broke the mood.

He really wished he killed the bastard during the so-called Halloween Incident.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amazement and excitement.

Those were the words that could describe what Junior felt during his best friend's concert. Her moves, her voice, even her look was amazing beyond comprehension.

Whoever ends up with her, then they're incredibly lucky to have someone like his best friend.

Somehow, thinking something like that made his chest tighten.

"You were incredible, Chi!" Junior exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

They were inside his friend's limousine, heading back to Aku's castle to celebrate Chi's success. Junior could still hear the fans' screaming, screaming his best friend's name.

He really enjoyed watching and hearing his friend's singing. His sister might have loved it as well, but unfortunately, she couldn't come along. He really hoped that his sister wasn't too disappointed about it.

It was really weird that there was only a single ticket inside their mailbox, with only his name on it.

His best friend responded with a small tint of red on her cheeks. "Heh. I am great, aren't I?" The future shoguness smirked with pride and arrogance. "But, thanks for the compliment."

Junior smiled at his friend, happy for her. He still remembered how she would always sing to him, trying to get his approval. But, no matter how good or bad her singing was, he would always be happy for her, chasing after her dreams and all.

He respected people chasing after their dreams, and he would especially help his friends with all his power.

His train of thought suddenly stopped when the limousine suddenly stopped to a halt as well, making him fall over on Chi, face first.

By reflex, he grabbed Chi's yukata by accident, pulling the girl with him down on the limo's floor. The result, they were both on the floor like a pile of dismembered limbs"

Junior tried to stand up, but he felt something in his hand, something small yet incredible soft. He raised a brow at the weird sensation. By curiosity, he gave an experimental squeeze on it.

He then felt something slap across his face, finding himself on the floor once again, his cheek stinging in pain and discomfort.

"... W-What the hell, Junior!" Chi squeaked out, covering her developing chest with both of her arms, also holding her slightly loose yukata on her. "Y... Y-You perv!" She screamed at the skeleton, her white porcelain face as red as newly spilled blood.

Before she could continue her rant, a muscular metal arm grabbed her out of the limo's window, pulling her outside with her screaming in protest.

Junior saw this and tried to grab his friend, but another metallic arm grabbed him too, pulling him by his black hoodie outside as well.

 **"Well, well. Not only that I caught that bastard's little brat, but I also have Death's little boy. Last time I checked, my birthday isn't today."** A gruff voice laughed in joy, holding both Junior and Chi in the air by their clothes.

The man in question looked like a muscular tin-man with green fire as hair. They also wore what seems to be an attire for a huntsman.

There were dead bodies of Chi's guards surrounding them, slowly dissolving into black smoke. Their corpses having holes or slash marks all over their bodies.

"Let... Us... Go!" Chi shouted at the metal man, kicking and squirming mid-air, trying to hit the clearly bigger man holding her. "If my father finds about this, you are so dead!" She threatened.

 **"Oh ho, we have a feisty one here."** The metal-man grinned at the princess, showing his robotic teeth. **"And the part where your father finds out? I hope he finds out, seeing his daughter's dead corpse impaled on a spike in the Ghostzone."** He laughed, seeing the girl's scared and horrified expression.

Oh, how he loved the scared faces of his quarries.

"Skulker, a dangerous and delusional convict in the Ghostzone. Sentenced to imprisonment after hunting and killing important officials in the underworld." Junior said, almost like reciting it, slightly surprising the ghost.

Except for one detail.

 **"Delusional! Watch your tone, boy! I can snap you like a dry twig!"** Skulker threatened, a dangerous glint in his eyes. **"And that's ex-convict to you! I'm a world-renowned hunter! I hunted the most dangerous beasts in the entire underworld!"** He gloated, pride dripping from his very words.

Junior had a deadpanned look on him, his mouth shut straight. "... Yup, this guy is truly crazy. Ain't that right, Chi?" He asked out loud, making Chi giggle.

Skulker growled, ready to just snap the skeleton in two and be done with it. But before he could do it, they heard a bunch of heavy footsteps coming from every direction.

 **"... Damn it, looks like I'm gonna have to get my hands dirty."** Skulker threw both of the young teens in the air, getting a scream of surprise from one of the them. He then pulled out a gun from his waist, shooting at them with a laser of ectoplasm.

Junior and Chi then found themselves inside a giant green bubble, seemingly floating in the air like space.

 **"Both of you better be here when I get back."** The ghost scowled at the future underlords, preparing for the assault of Aku's guards.

The ghost kicked the bubble into a back alley, ignoring the cries of shock from both of his captives.

 **"Heh, at least they know how to scream..."** The ghost commented to himself, taking a few landmines from his belt.

He threw the landmines near the street's roads and alleys, making sure there were no openings. His abdomen then opened up, showing a metal rifle inside it.

He grabbed the rifle, checking the clip and barrel for any problems, while his shoulder opened up, showing a high-tec shoulder cannon on him.

After finishing preparing, he used his strenght to tip over the entire limousine on it's side, using the long vehicle as cover. He then waited, waiting for the coming assault.

He really hoped that check was worth for all this trouble.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in the back alley, Chi began to shout and punch the seemingly indestructible bubble from the inside. "Father! Demo! Anybody!" She shouted out, desperately hitting the bubble, while the other occupant of the bubble was busy doing something else.

"Junior! What the hell are you doing?!" She exclaimed, not believing on what her friend was doing. "We're stuck in a bubble while that freak is probably killing our best chances of escape, and you're doing something else!" She shouted at the skeleton, making him wince from the volume. "I thought you were a smart and responsible person, not a person who would find the time to do something completely different with our current situation!" She continued.

"Um, Chi?"

"Seriously! We need to get out of here before that weirdo comes back..."

"Chi?"

"Maybe we can pop the bubble with something sharp? Do you have a pin or anything pointy on you?"

"Chi?"

"No, a pin won't do squat to this thing. What is this thing made o-"

"Chi!" Junior grabbed his childhood friend by the shoulders, surprising her. "You need to calm down." He told her, but the young Shoguness' mind was occupied with something else.

 _'... I-Is... Is he t-touching me?'_ Chi thought to herself, feeling the young Skeleton's bony yet warm touch. It felt almost relaxing and welcoming. She had to fight back a purr in delight.

She always thought of Junior as a friend, a very close friend but a friend nonetheless. But now, now what she was feeling was incredible different.

When she first met him, she thought he would be another childish guy who wanted to get on her father's side, possibly wanting a chance of marrying her, getting a part of her father's kingdom for themselves, or on rare cases, both.

But her father made quick work on those fools, making them howl in regret for even playing with her feelings.

But Junior was different, on the way he looked at her like a person and not like a trophy to be won over. He befriended her, talked to her, played with her, even to an extent to know about her.

Even her father liked Junior even more then the other men that tried to marry her. He even went as far as trying to convince Junior to marry her, much to her dismay and embarrassment. But luckly, or unlucky depending on the person, Junior proved to be a lot... Denser to the opposite sex, not catching the subtle hints dropped by her father.

She still remembered the mixed bath incident.

Her father is either really desperate for grandchildren, or he doesn't know the meaning of the term, child marriage.

She would have sighed in embarrassment and frustration if not for her weird growing feeling inside her, specifically her abdomen region.

Chi unconsciously gripped her hands into fist, her nails almost digging in her palms. Her breath went a little rag, her cheeks feeling an incredible amount of heat on them.

What the hell is happening?!

"Chi? Chi? Are you okay?" Junior asked, snapping his fingers infront of her face.

"H-Huh? W-What?" Chi snapped out of her thoughts, glancing at the surroundings before remembering their current situation. "S-Sorry, I wasn't listening." She said, her blush only intensifying from the embarrassment.

"Heh, that's okay. I space out too when I'm scared."

"But, you're never scared."

"You should really meet my sister when I forget to watch her dance recitals." Junior chuckled to himself, scratching the back of his head.

Chi giggled, her blush already disappearing in an instant. "I think I'd rather watch you play the trumpet again." She teased, a smirk gracing her pale face.

Junior responded with a mighty blush, coughing into his fist to control his embarrassment. "I-I'd rather not." He responded. "Anyhow, we still need to get out of here. And I'm pretty sure your guard won't stand a chance against that lunatic."

A series of explosions and screams could be heard outside the bubble, a series of different lights could be seen around the back alley's corner.

If Junior was right, then their only hope is either that her father hears about this and annihilates the whole block in his rage, or they find another way out of this mess.

"Then, what's the plan, Einstein?" Chi asked. If anyone had a plan, then it was her best friend.

Even at a really young age, Junior showed remarkable intelligence, easily dwarfing any of her father's more experienced Generals in terms of strategy and unpredictability. Junior would always have this aura around him, akin to royalty and something ancient, as if the every air around him demanded respect and dominance.

It kinda made her thighs shiver a bit.

"Easy." Junior showed a small device to the Princess of Aku City. A remote, smaller then a brick, with a big red button with a skull on it. "We got this thing on us." He said with a smile.

"That!" Chi pointed at the embarrassingly small object, her eyes full of disbelief. "How in my father's name woul-!"

Before Chi could finish her rant, Junior pressed the button, a series of orange sparks began to cover the entire green bubble. Before she knew it, the bubble suddenly popped, making both of them fall on their rears.

"Ow! I should've given you a heads-up, huh?" Junior said, rubbing his aching end.

He then gave Chi a hand. "Ugh, ya think?!" She rebuked, grabbing the young Reaper's hand. "Still, why do you have that?" She pointed at the small device in his hands.

"Well, to make it short, it basically shuts force fields or anything similar, really..." He said, stashing the device back into his back pocket.

"Huh, that's really handy." Chi commented, patting the dust out of her yukata. "It's really weird that weirdo didn't check us for anything like that earlier.

"Heh, Skulker is truly a renowned hunter in his prime." Junior sarcastically remarked, shaking his head in amusement, while Chi giggled with him.

 **"Well, then I thank you for calling me that."**

Junior and Chi widened their eyes, one out of fear while the other was from shock. Before Junior could pull out his concealed gun and turn around, he was suddenly swatted away with a muscular mechanical arm, knocking him into a wall.

"Junior!" Chi screamed before she was lifted up by their assailant. "Let me go, you damn brute!"

 **"Shut the hell up already."** Skulker grabbed a syringe from his belt and injected the princess with it.

Chi tried to squirm from the ghost's strong grip, but dizziness and exhaustion began to take her. She felt her body get extremely heavy, even lifting her fingers were a challenge itself.

Before the World of Dreams could take her, she saw Junior, standing on his legs, the shadows around him forming something in his hands. He had his hood up, covering his entire face in darkness.

But Chi could see it, a pair of red-blood eyes, eyes that could pierce any poor soul.

And that, unconsciousness took her, but she did hear a muffled scream before that.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior wasn't a person that could be angered easily. His mother always taught him about using his mind instead of letting his emotions control him. For that he learned to be patient, to use the environment to his advantage instead of going all-out brawn and no brain.

But now, now he felt something inside him _burn_ , a burning sensation that was probably akin to anger or something worse.

The moment that bastard tried to hurt Chi, he found himself seeing the color red, excluding that ghost infront of him.

He forced himself to stand up, ignoring the excruciating pain he felt on his entire body, he even ignored his bleeding skull in favor for standing up.

 **"Oh! Looks like the pile of bonemeal still has some fight in him."** Skulker laughed, arrogance dripping from his voice. **"What? You want the bitch?"** He lifted the unconscious body of Chi, emphasizing his friend. **"Oh, Junior. Help me before this big and scarily sexy ghost hurts me."** He did a mocked Chi voice, wanting to anger the short Reaper. **"Please, Junior-kun. I can't handle his pure handso-"**

 **"Will you shut the fuck up already."** Junior cussed, interrupting the mocking ghost from his amusement. **"Each word you say is practically poison to everyone's ears."** His tone devoid of any emotions except for cold fury.

Even though the air around them began to slowly get colder and heavier, Skulker stayed defiant. **"O-Oh, is this the part where you beat my ass and save the damsel in distress?"** He mocked, trying to avoid to show any fear.

 **"As a matter of fact, _yes_."** The shadows around him began to form in his open palm, turning into a long pole with a long curved end, similar to a scythe with an unstable form. **"But your ass isn't the only one that's going to be beaten..."**

This feeling, it was intoxicating yet... _scary?_

Junior shook his head, getting the fear out of his mind. He glared at the ghost asshole. Buckling his legs, he then barreled right through the ghost's personal space in seconds, surprising Skulker with the sudden speed boost.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Junior used the scythe-like weapon in his hands to slice off Skulker's arm that was holding Chi, sparks and mechanical oil spilling from the new wound. He then caught the princess in his arms before she could fall. He finally jumped away from the ghost hunter, holding his best friend bridal-style.

To the ghost-hunter, the skeleton seemed to have vanished and reappeared infront of him, holding his hostage and one of his appendages.

Good thing this body of his isn't really his body. **"You fucking brat!"** Skulker pulled out one of his ectoplasm pistols and pointed it at the skeleton. **"You better know a good mechanic, or I'll-!"**

He was then interrupted with a spinning pitch-black scythe, embedding in the wall behind him, only missing him by a few inches. At least it was successful for shutting him up.

 **"Shut it, Dirt-bag."** Junior growled at the ghost, his voice more distorted then before.

He wanted to tear that ghost to shreds right now, but he had bigger problems right now. He glanced at his unconscious friend, her face peaceful. It somewhat bought a smile on his lips.

But he then remembered his current situation, placing Chi on a wall in the alleyway. **"Now, let's see if your mechanical vocal cords can scream like hell, shall we?"** He outstretched his hand to the ghost, or more specifically, to the wall behind Skulker.

The scythe began to spaz out, completely losing it's shape. The shadows from the scythe then gathered around Junior's hand, forming once again into a scythe. Junior brandished the weapon, leaving a few streaks of shadows from it.

The area around them began to darken, the shadows devouring all light out of the alleyway until Junior and Skulker remained, the former glaring coldly at the latter's shaking form.

Without anymore exchange of words, Junior charged at the ghost hunter, his scythe-like shadow being dragged along the floor.

 **(Play: Skillet - "Monster")**

Junior was about to release the beast clawing inside him.

The ghost's shoulders opened up, showing two shoulder cannons on them. Using his remaining arm and shoulder cannons, Skulker rained down ectoplasmic fury on the charging Reaper.

The shots were either blocked by Junior's scythe or the shadows around them blocked the bullets. Junior roared, drop kicking Skulker into the wall behind them.

Skulker crashed into a wooden table, splinters going everywhere. He tried to stand up, but a foot stomped down on his chest, preventing him from standing up. He looked up, seeing a sight that would haunt him forever.

In the place of the short skeleton child, a tall grinning shadow was looming over him, horns jutting out of their head with a scythe resting on their shoulders. **"I really hope you have life insurance, 'cause..."** They raised their scythe in the air, similar to a person who's playing gold. **"... You gonna fuckin' need it, ya prosthetic bitch."**

They then smashed the scythe's blunt side on Skulker's lower body, hitting a very sensitive part of a person.

Luckly everything is either mechanical or bio-mechanical.

Skulker, once again, smashed into another wall, stumbling into a seemingly empty room. Without any warning, he felt something grab him by the foot, pulling him upside down.

 **"Well, well. What do we have here?"** The shadow mockingly said, its scythe once again on its shoulder. **"Looks like we have a brand new punching bag here. Why don't we test it out, shall we?"** The shadow pulled back its fist, preparing to give Skulker a heavy haymaker.

But before it could land a hit, the ghost-hunter used both of his functioning shoulder cannons to fire everything at the shadow. The blast was strong enough to blow off a large chunk of the building, only leaving a large trail of smoke in its wake.

The shadows around Skulker dissapeared, with the thing holding him up soon dissapearing as well. He stood on his feet, only seeing smoke from his previous attack. His eyes then glowed green, activating his thermal sight.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his face out of the smoke-screen, its dark claws digging deep into his metallic skin. Skulker saw the familiar grinning face of the shadow through the hand's cracks.

 **"Oh shit! Ya almost got me there."** The hand then lifted him off the ground, his feet dangling and kicking. **"Why don't I give ya a _reward_ , eh?"**

Before Skulker knew it, he was slammed into the ground, making a foot deep crater. His body was beyond broken, wires sparking, oil oozing from the cracks, and his body stopped responding to his command.

The shadow stomped its clawed boot into Skulker's body, the whole foot going through him without any resistance. Skulker could see it, a red-glowing sadistic smile on the shadow's face. It was easy to say that it was enjoying this.

The thing then grabbed Skulker's remaining hands, slowly and agonizingly ripping it off, making more oil splurt out of Skulker. It then began to hit Skulker with his own head, denting and smashing his head in.

It then removed its foot out of Skulker's body, instead used it to kick Skulker out a window and into another empty alleyway, making him slam into a wall.

Skulker was leaning on the wall, his body beyond broken. He had a gaping hole in his chest, both of his arms were either ripped off or sliced off, and both of his legs were busted, having been thrown multiple times into solid brick walls.

" **Oi, ya still alive in there?"** The shadow jumped out of the broke window, its scythe on its shoulder once again. **"'Cause I ain't done with ya just yet."**

 **(Music End)**

The tall figure slowly walked up to the disabled ghost, dragging its scythe like an axe of an executioner. It then raised it up in the sky, its blade gleaming in the moon.

Skulker would have called it beautiful if it wasn't going to kill him.

 **"Any last words, _Mr. Predator-kun?_ "** The shadow mocked, its smile only getting bigger by the minute.

With only four words, Skulker smirked at his quarry.

 **"Look behind you, bitch..."**

Hearing something click inside the ghost's mechanical body, the shadow quickly turned around, only to witness the building behind it to explode from the bottom. The whole thing began to crumble down on its own weight.

Seeing his distraction was a success, Skulker's pack opened up, transforming into a jet-pack. He then flew away, leaving a scowling shadow and a collapsing building behind.

The shadow scowled, seeing that its new toy escaped before it could play some more. Then it struck it, its head suddenly turning to the direction of the falling building.

 ** _"Chi!"_** The shadow dashed into the collapsing building, avoiding falling rubble and screaming demon occupants.

The place was actually a love-hotel now it saw inside it.

Like it cared anyway. It just needed to save its unconscious friend from being crushed fron two tons of fucking concrete. It needed to hurry, it didn't have much time before its host loses all his strength for using it.

Why in Helheim did its host think it was a good idea to leave her like that.

It saw her, still leaning on the wall where its host left her. The building was already upon them. Parts of it was about to crush her, but the shadow dashed infront of her, slicing the stone into pieces or crushing them with its bare claws.

With a great amount of speed, strength, and precision, the shadow destroyed every rock, rubble, and stone that came near him or Chi. Using all of its remaining strength to protect its host's girl.

All that remained was a pile of either pieces of stone or a few unlucky bystanders. The shadow was heavily panting, half of its face showing a familiar skull, its eyes closed and asleep. The scythe was slowly dissipating into nothingness, luckly it served its purpose.

The shadow, who was also slowly dissipating, laid beside the Shoguness of Darkness, finding sleep a lot more appealing then anything else.

Before it completely dissapeared, it took one last glance at its host's girl, her expression peaceful and happy. It kinda reminded it of someone they once cared for.

If this girl was dear to its host, then it needed to keep her safe at all cost. It remembered how its host interacted with this peculiar girl, seeing him happy and have finally found a friend outside his sister and family.

 **"As... long... as... that... Kid's... happy... everything will... go as... planned..."** The shadow weakly raised its clawed hand to the sky, as if trying to grab the moon in its hand. **"I'll... be comin'... _Sis_... you better... wait for me..." **It grinned before it dissappeared as well, only leaving a unconscious skeleton behind.

A few minutes later, the Underlord of this realm found his daughter beside her best friend, with both of them sleeping peacefully.

Aku did _not_ take a hundred pictures enough to fill a large scrapbook.

To say the least, Chi would never forget that day, out of embarrassment and another feeling that she can't describe. At least she got to see that damn brocon's expression when she found out.

She really wished she had a camera that time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"You have the gullet to say this to me! You're a hypocrite, sister!"_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author: so... Yeah, I was kinda thinkin' of doing these stories, like Soulless Assasin and Death's Intuition, in my very own pace. In short, I'm-a gonna upload crap randomly, no patterns and release dates at all! So a chapter could take as long as a month or, if I'm bored as Helheim, take about a few days at best. So, anyhow, I hope you enjoy and adios!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author: Sup. Here we are again with another chapter. Hope you guys like this one 'cuz I put a little bit more lore and background story in this one. I hope ya'll enjoy this. Leave a review you like, or not, either way works actually.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 10}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What was that?

Was that him?

If that was him, then why can't he remember that, especially the part where he turned into... that?

 _ **"You don't need to remember that... child..."**_

What was that? Why does it sound angry and... sad?

 ** _"You are nothing but a vessel to hold him; you are nothing compared to him..."_**

There it was again. What vessel? And why does he hear... light sobbing, as if they were trying to fight the tears off.

 ** _"I had no choice but to condemn him to this haunting fate..."_**

In the void-like darkness, he saw two figures in the distance, one as bright as the stars themselves, a pair of glowing angelic white wings behind them.

The other one was as dark as the void, a long black scythe in their hands, holding it tightly in their hands.

 _ **"He did not see my vision! I didn't want for this! I wanted... I wanted..."**_

The dark one seemed to reach out for a hug, but the bright one then suddenly summoned a sword out of nowhere and plunged it deep into the other ones chest.

 ** _"Oh brother, someday you will understand why I did this..."_**

The bright one plunged the sword deeper into the other ones chest. The dark one then began to dissipate, slowly dissapearing into nothingness until the bright one remained.

 ** _"But that day will have to wait..."_**

The bright ones head slowly, and eerily, turned to face him, a smile-like silhouette on their face.

 ** _"There is work to be done..."_**

The thing infront of him, the menacing aura radiating around them. It began to slowly walk to him, then it turned into full-on sprint at him, their smile turning wider and twisted with each step it took.

In a long time in his unlife, he felt something creep up his spine, his stomach churning, his pitch-black heart beating uncontrollably.

Is... Is this _fear?_

The thing's bright glow slowly turned into a menacing aura, something that would turn any lesser creature insane with a mere glimpse of it.

 ** _"Die! You insolent brat!"_** The perverted image of an angel roared at him, now running on all fours like a feral beast.

Before he could turn and run away from the monstrosity infront of him, something grabbed him from behind, pulling him away from the monster's reach.

Then, everything turned blank again...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gah!" Junior exclaimed, abruptly waking him up from his slumber.

What the heck was _that?!_

That... T-that thing. Why was he afraid of that thing? He met scarier and uglier things in his time as prince, yet why did that thing managed to scare the unliving out of him?

When he saw that eerie smile, he felt fear... and _regret?_

 **"Gah?! Where?! That motherfucker still hasn't paid his debt!"** Junior heard a familiar voice infront of him, only seeing a blurry black figure.

He managed to adjust his eyes; at first he thought it was Chi until he saw... _his_ body, or more specifically his nergaling one, standing next to the fridge with a beer can in their claws.

 **"Oi! Gah, where in the fuckin' hell are ya?!"** His body slammed the fridge shut, their beer can slowly being crushed from the pressure of they were applying.

While his... body was ranting about a person called Gah. Junior unconsciously touched his ribs, or more specifically, inside them.

He felt nothing but bones, no organs, no flesh, not even a shred of warmth.

He felt like touching a his own body when he was still somewhat a skeleton, as if the Halloween Incident never happened.

He tried to feel for his single gray eye. He then sighed in relief, still feeling his sister's eye inside him.

Somehow, thinking of losing that eye made his non-existent stomach churn in discomfort.

Junior then focused his attention back to his supposed second body, still ranting about a Gah. He glanced at the kitchen table, seeing the unconscious form of a ghost in their underwear.

"... Uh, D? Why am I in the kitchen...? And why is there an extra me?" He asked, already feeling a quick headache coming in.

D, who finally stopped ranting, finally noticed his conscience host. " **King! Glad you're back to the world of the unliving!"** D exclaimed, walking up to his host and giving him a hard pat, almost knocking him off the stool he was sitting on. **"So, how was the sleep? Did ya do it with one of the girls in a dream? Or ya did them all at once?"** His bodymate teased, a perverted smile on his nergaling face.

Junior did not understood what he meant by 'do it' or 'did them'. So, instead, he ignored the questions altogether and asked his, supposed, second body again. "D, why am I in the kitchen and why are you in my nergaling form?" He asked once again.

D responded with a hearty chuckle, tearing the can's top instead of opening it normal. **"Well, there are two reasons for both of ya questions."** He opened his mouth into a wide maw, throwing the beer can in and eating the entire thing, including the metal. **"First one, you got drunk after I drunk that bottle of liquor..."**

"Wait? I was drunk?!"

 **"Second: after what guys call the 'Halloween Incident' or the 'Demon Reaper incident', or whatever the hell did ya called it. I made some... minor adjustments to your nergal part..."** He explained, scratching the back of his head while avoiding eye contact.

"... What changes?" Junior questioned, his single eye narrowed at his nergaling body.

 **"Well... I might have... sorta... destroyed and replaced your sister's nergaling's mind with my very own..."** D mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for his host to hear, evident to Junior's face.

"What?!" Junior exclaimed, standing up from the stool in shock. "You did what to its mind?!" He questioned, finding it hard to believe it.

 **"I said I destroyed it, dead, ka-poof! Only a body without a mind remained; so, naturally, I took over and used it as a sort of a second body."** He continued to explain to his host. **"Plus, that thing was planning on possessing you while you were moping around!"**

"... Okay, then why haven't you done this before?" Junior asked, gesturing to his bodymate's new ride. "And what happened to grandpa Nergal? Is he okay?" He questioned, slightly worried for his grandfather, real or not.

 **"To answer your first question. Have you ever tried to use an entirely different body in the matter a few minutes of requiring it?"** D gave his host a deadpanned look, his face completely blank. **"And the latter? Oh, Penis-head is still here. You just can't hear him now, but I can."** He said, casually sprouting out another tentacle to grab another beer can from the fridge. **"Still, gotta say, having two bodies beats having one."** He then ate the entire can in his monstrous green maw, the wet contents running down his throat. **"Plus, it gives you a reason for me to leave you alone to do the nasty with those girls. Seeing that you're already making your move, ya sly dog!"**

Junior responded with a raised brow, which D chuckled at, being that his host was really dense, no strings attached.

At first, D thought his host was a master playboy, playing and switching with girls' hearts like toys. But, after digging deep inside his mind and seeing his interactions with the opposite sex, he found that his host was truly clueless and hopeless in understanding girls, especially if it includes romance or anything.

Still, girls kept on pursuing him, in more ways than one. He didn't know if his host has a natural charm to himself, or the girls, especially from the underworld, were attracted at his overwhelming aura of power.

An long dead friend once said: _"Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac for women!"_

And his host, Junior, carried it in freakin' spades!

Junior sighed, giving up on making any sense of his current situation. "... Anyways, why is that guy knocked out on the table?" He questioned, pointing at the sleeping ghost on the kitchen's table.

 **"I found him drunk on the table."** D immediately answered with a straight face. Of course, this was a lie, having knocked that arrogant ass' ass after Junior was having his beauty sleep.

Junior narrowed his eyes at the nergaling, who was already sweating from the intense stare. After a while, Junior shrugged his shoulders, finding the answer believable, being that the ghost reeked of alcohol.

D sighed in relief, wiping away some sweat from his forehead. **"Anyways, what's the plan?"** He asked, sitting on top of the table.

Junior responded by raising a confused brow at his bodymate.

 **"You know, that flamin' fucker that fucked the whole castle's defenses and tried to fuck you?"** D pointed out with his crude language, using the F-word multiple times over.

Junior sometimes thought if D was intentionally cussing, or it was his own way of expressing boredom or anger.

Either way, he starting to get accostomed to it. Much to his chagrin.

Suddenly, a thought struck him hard in the skull. Something, or someone, he forgot about.

The assassin was still alive, and is possibly searching for either him or Mimi.

"D! We need to find Mimi! Fast!" Junior exclaimed, standing up from the stool and heading to the nearest exit.

But before he could open the door, he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder. **"Oi, King! Ya don't need to worry about that ass. We can take him on without a sweat. All we need to do is think and come up with a plan, ya dig?"** D reassured, giving him a light squeeze on the shoulder. **"Plus, that friend of yours isn't as helpless as you think."**

Junior thought about until he released a heavy sigh. "I-I think you're right..."

 **"I'm always right..."**

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Turning to his bodymate, Junior saw a sadistic grin on their face, sending slight shivers down his boney spine.

 **"I do, King. I know exactly where that ass is going. Just trust me on this, yeah?** " D said, fusing back into his host by turning into a bunch of tendrils, making them one being once again.

If they didn't share a mind together, then he would have called him insane by now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the ventilation system of Grimskull Castle, a rat scurried around the vents, searching for some food to eat and feed its growing family. It then found a dark hand in one of the vents' corners, smelling like rotten flesh, which smelled good for the small rat.

Without a second thought, it tried to bite it, but it was suddenly grabbed by the hand, crushing it to death.

The dark creature, or better known as _Scorcher_ , stared at the rat carcass, slowly absorbing the vermin for nutrients. To think, a once great hitman, reduced to eating rats and vermin to keep itself alive.

Scorcher chuckled darkly to himself, remembering how that young Reaper almost killed him with that single attack. The strength, ferocity, and brutality of him was beyond anything he had ever faced.

He saw those eyes, those were the eyes of a born killer, someone that took pleasure in killing and in the suffering of others.

Scorcher glanced down at his torso, or what's left of it. His legs were long gone, only smoke was coming out of his abdomen and below.

Regeneration was indeed a gift to many, but, unfortunately, he was not one of those people that could indulge in that particular gift. His powers did act like regeneration in a sense, but he needed to absorb some flesh for his body to regenerate. And after absorbing at least a dozen rodents by now, his body was still regenerating from the fatal damage it took in the fight.

But, and sadly, he can't wait for his body to fully heal. He was running on a time limit and he had only a few more hours left.

Using all of his remaining strenght, he forced his entire body to regenerate completely, straining his body to the limit.

He had a job to do, and he would rather be damned than let a job left undone.

Without a second thought, it transformed its entire body into smoke once more, taking the shortest path to its destination. If this was going to be his last job, then so be it, as long as completes it no matter what.

If his former _creator_ was looking down on him now, then he would gladly die here and now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few minutes of searching and drifting around the vents, he finally found the location he was looking for.

Queen Bitch's Vault, a room full of unknown and dangerous relics and artifacts of the past, present, and future. Mandy was not known for sharing, killing anyone that touched her stuff in the slightest.

And with that, Scorcher entered the room through the vents' grating using his smoke form. He then turned himself solid on the ground, kneeling on one knee while checking his surroundings.

His eyes then widened for half a second, seeing his objective within a few steps away, the object he was looking for.

Horror's Hand, a weapon of awesome powers that could turn any nightmare into a reality. A powerful relic that could make the wielder a force to be reckoned with. The gauntlet itself looked like a giant wooden hand with an eyeball jabbed deep inside its palm.

But the air smelled fishy, there were no guards in the area, the cameras were off, the place was dimly lit, almost no light present, even sound itself was absent in the room. It literally spelled trap infront of him.

But, the job always comes first. Scorcher stood up from his crouching position, stalking up slowly to the gauntlet-like hand infront of him.

When it was just infront of him, nothing came out to attack him, not even an alarm to warn the entire castle of his location.

 **"Boo! Your plan was obvious as shit!"**

And by reflex and instinct, Scorcher backflipped over a spinning serrated scythe, only seconds away from almost bisecting him from the torso below. The scythe then made a complete U-turn back to him, spinning faster than before.

Luckly, Scorcher transformed himself into smoke once more, letting the scythe phase through him without any resistance. The scythe embedded itself on the ground behind him, almost half of it was already embedded deep into the ground.

A hand from the dark part of the room then grabbed the scythe by its pole, pulling it out without a problem.

 **"Bra-fuckin'-vo! You avoided a simple throw!"** A voice in the shadows mocked, the scythe dissapearing into the shadows as well.

Growling under his breath in annoyence, Scorcher summoned a ball of fire in his palms, lighting the room entirely.

He saw the Demon Reaper boy leaning on a glass case containing a high-tech looking scythe, with his own scythe on his shoulder.

The boy lazily waved at him. Even though his face was covered by the darkness provided by his hood, he could still see a pair of glowing red and green eyes staring back at him.

Scorcher readied himself, summoning one fireball in each palm. But the Reaper boy raised his hands to him, signaling that he didn't want to fight, even though he was the first one to attack.

 **"Oi, I ain't here to fight. I'm here to offer you a proposition, if you want to listen?"** Junior said to the intruder, pushing himself off the case and walking close to the hitman, but not too close for comfort. **"Unless you want to fight? Either way works for me, buddy ol' pal."** Junior gave Scorcher a sadistic smile, anticipating for the latter.

The hitman took a glance at the hand behind him. He could just grab the weapon and make a run for it. But seeing that how strong this young Reaper was, his options were limited. So, he gestured the young Reaper to proceed with his proposal.

Junior released a sigh of minor dissapointment. **"Welp, here goes nothin'."** He opened his hand, summoning a small torrent of dark flames in his palms before dispersing into a paper contract in his hands. **"Work for me, and only me!"** He offered, his face instantly turning serious.

Scorcher's eyes widened in shock for a second before turning cold and stoic once more. Why did this boy want him all of a sudden? With his abilites and heritage, he could easily contact and recruit more capable and powerful creatures than him.

 **"I can see your confusion, creature. But I yield no ill intentions in this little proposition of mine. I simply want to recruit you and have you spill some of that cursed demon's secret."** The Reaper explained with the atmosphere of a professional. **"This will benefit both parties. You get an even more wealthy employer; I get my very own subordinate, someone that isn't loyal to my mother but me instead."**

In short, this Reaper wants him to betray his current employer and switch sides, spilling every little secret Him has. The infamous Demon Reaper was _bribing_ him, using money to buy his trust.

If only he did this for the _money_...

For the very first time in an incredible long time, Scorcher chuckled, slowly turning into full-blown laughter.

Junior raised an non-existent brow at the hitman, confused at what he found funny. This laughter was far from mockery. No, this was different. He heard this kind of laughter once, only to his mother's enemies.

This was a laugh of someone who has lost everything, including their pride.

 **"So! The great Demon Reaper thinks my loyalty could be won over by money?!"** For the very first time they've met, the hitman finally said something, their voice deep and raspy, almost like he was forcing himself to talk. **"You think wrong, child! I kill people for the thrill! And not for the money!"** Scorcher summoned a dozen fireballs, orbiting around him like a ring, heating the room up with the glass cases melting from the intense heat.

Scorcher sent a dozen fireballs at Junior, fusing together to make a bigger one that easily dwarfed Grim's child by a large margin.

 **(Avenged Sevenfold - "Hail To The King")**

Seeing that his plan failed, Junior shook his head in amusement, a grin on his lips. **"Welp, can't say I tried. A shame, really. You would've been a fine addition..."** Junior punched the glass case next to him, grabbing a red-shield with a white star on it. He threw the shield at the ball of destruction, using it to take the hit.

The ball exploded into a torrent of inferno, lighting the entire room orange and red for a second. After the flames subsided, Junior was nowhere to be found, much to a certain hitman's annoyence.

Scorcher slowly stalked the room, glancing at every nook and cranny in the room, taking extra precautions around anything that had any shadows.

 **"Too slow!"**

Summoning a pair of flaming shortswords, Scorcher turned around and blocked a swing from the Reaper's scythe, the force buckling his legs from the sheer strenght and pressure of the attack. He tried to push him off, but he felt something hit him in his injured abdomen, knocking him into a glass cabinet with the glass piercing his flesh.

 **"Hah! You should've accepted my offer instead. Now you're going to die!"** Junior gloated, now in his Nergaling form, his scythe resting on his shoulders while he clenched his bloody claw, some flesh was hanging off them, being that he sucker punched him strong enough to rip off some meat.

But his gloating was cut short. A broken glass cabinet flew at him in high speed, but he was able to slice it in half, the halves crashing behind him. **"... Looks like you're finally going to show your true self? Well, isn't this interestin'."** He said, his mismatched eyes glowing in anticipation.

In the place of Scorcher, was a muscular and bulky dark-skinned monster, the white bandages falling off to show a deformed face with glowing red-eyes and sharp and jagged teeth, with some glass shards sticking out of its body and eyes. The room's temperature continued to rise, some of the more burnable material igniting them on fire from the instense heat.

 **"You dare mock me?! In the name of my former creator, you shall die from my hand!"** The monster infront of him exclaimed, tearing a nearby pillar off and using it as a makeshift clup.

The buff form of Scorcher then released a deafening roar, all of the glass shattering into pieces, and blowing Junior's hood off his head.

Without his hood on, he looked exactly like his human form during the Demon Reaper incident, but with a few minor changes: his eyes continued to glow intensely, and he now had a smile full of sharp teeth with a long grotesque tongue to accompany it.

 **"Oh shit?! This one still has some fight in them. Why don't I take him down a peg...?"** He pulled his hood up, obscuring his face in darkness once more. He then manifested another weapon, a black handgun. **"And a few chunks while I'm at it!"**

He began to fire with his new weapon, the bullets sailing through the air. Scorcher used the piller as a makeshift shield, but the bullets pierced right though the stone, blowing off a few chunks off of Scorcher.

The hitman gritted his teeth in pain, forcing his body to regenerate from the damage done. He then threw the remains of the pillar at the Reaper.

Junior jumped over the broken pillar, but he was then sucker punched mid-air in the stomach, making him spit out green and red blood from his mouth. The punch was strong enough to send him flying through a couple stone pillars.

 **"God damn! Now that's what I call a hit!"** Junior laughed, pushing off a large rock on him. Half of his face was now missing, showing his white skull, while the other half was bathing in his own blood. But the glint in his eyes was still there.

But sadly, Scorcher was far from done. He threw a couple large fireballs at him, burning anything they passed to ash and brimstone, while Junior continued to laugh, excitement evident in the craze look in his eyes. The place exploded into a storm of inferno and cinders, turning even stone to ash.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the person, Junior walked out of the burning inferno, only a few patches of nergaling flesh on his white skeleton body remaining. He was still smiling, the crazed look still present.

 **"Now, that was... fun!"** He shouted, laughing like a crazy person. And in an instant, his flesh regenerated completely, looking like nothing happened. **"Woah! Is it gettin' hot in here or is it just me?"** He said, placing a pair of sunglasses on his face.

Scorcher's eyes widened, his claws digging deep into his flesh on how tightly he gripped his hands in anger and frustration. Without another second thought in mind, he charged at the Reaper child with a loud battle-cry, his claws blazing with intense heat.

Junior simply chuckled to himself, summoning his scythe back and charged at the raging behemoth infront of him.

The two combatants swinged both of their respective weapons, hitting and slicing open flesh and bone. Both of them stood behind each other, their weapons dripping with the blood of their enemy.

 **(End Music)**

The first one to give a reaction was the hitman, coughing out blood, a giant deep gash appearing on his chest, forcing him to drop to one knee with his blood dripping from the wound.

Junior turned around, a sadistic smile on his lips. **"... Didn't see this one comin'..."** Then a slash mark appeared on his neck, green blood spraying from the wound, his head slowly and eerily slipping off from his shoulders. Junior's body dropped dead on the floor, the head rolling off from the bleeding stump between his shoulders.

Scorcher took a glance at the dead corpse of the Reaper; the body bathing in its own green blood, and a scorch mark around the neck area. With the target dead, Scorcher stood up, using all of his willpower to stand up and not fall down from the fatal wound inflicted on him.

He then limped over his objective, the wound slowly getting wider with each step. At this rate, he would fall unconscious from the heavy blood loss. Without a second thought, he ignited his hand on fire and seared the wound shut, gritting his teeth in intense pain.

With that done, he slowly reached for Horror's hand, only a few inches away from touching the weapon and taking it.

Only for a spinning airborne scythe to suddenly take his whole hand off, his blood spilling on the floor. He couldn't bite back a roar in pain, holding his bloody stump to prevent any further bleeding.

 **"Woah, flaming shit! You really did a number on me!"** A voice behind him laughed, prompting him to turn around.

Standing over the dead Reaper was... another one, an exact identical one. They were poking the corpse with the scythe's shaft, specifically poking the stump.

They finally noticed him. **"Sup! Thought I hit the bucket, didn't ya?"** The very much alive Junior tilted his head, amusement written on their shadow-obscured face. **"Sorry, but..."**

The room suddenly got a lot darker, the shadows devouring everything in its slithering tentacles. Nothing but darkness remained, even the flames couldn't light anything up.

 **" _We_ aren't that easy to kill..."** Junior's eyes glowed an ominous red, the only color that filled the lightless void.

Then slowly, more pairs of red-eyes began to appear all around him, staring intently at him like a rare piece of meat, waiting to be eaten.

 **"So, any of you hungry?!"** Junior shouted, outstretched his arms like he was addressing all the eyes in the room.

The eyes responded by growls or roars, seeing sharp and jagged mouths under their eyes.

 **"Good, 'cause..."** The Reaper pointed at him, a sadistic smile gracing his lips. **"We got a treat for ya'll tonight: Scorched Meat!"**

He heard a wave of cheers and growls, their mouths practically drolling in anticipation. While Junior was practically dripping with excitement, his smile growing wider with each second.

 **"Good that we have some... really enthusiastic people tonight!"** He then pointed his scythe directly at Scorcher, his eyes glowing their respective colors. **"Now, without a further ado. Let the feasting commence!"**

Out of the shadows appeared another Junior, but more feral-looking than the original. Then more of them began to move out of the shadows, their claws and teeth ready to carve out some flesh and bones.

Scorcher was practically surrounded, more and more were coming out, seemingly an endless wave of them pouring out of the darkness. Fear began to crawl up his body, shaking in his feet.

 **"Sorry, pal. But this ain't personal in anyway..."** Junior cryptically said, making the all ready terrified Scorcher raise a brow.

Then suddenly, Scorcher's legs were cleaved off, making him fall onto the stone floor face first. The Reaper's scythe could cause permanent injuries, something that prevents regeneration for a short period of time, something that Scorcher didn't have right now.

 ** _"Raaaaaa...!"_** All of the feral Juniors roared, pouncing on the incapacitated Scorcher.

Scorcher was able to take out a few of them before he was finally overwhelmed. Flesh being torn apart and devoured, screams of agony and pain piercing the silent void of the room, while a mad boy was laughing in joy and madness.

With one single bloody eye, Scorcher saw it, the image of that Reaper boy melted away, showing a familiar form that he knew once long ago.

 ** _'... Master?'_** Scorcher thought in shock, his body being binge eaten alive.

Stood over him was a dark silhouette, a pair of sharp twisted horns atop the thing's grinning head. Red glowing-eyes piercing even his very own soul. Their form tall and menacing even to the void itself.

 **"Yes! Yes, my children! Feed on this fool's carcass! Ahahahaha!"** The monster's mad laughter filled the empty void, its arms outstretched in excitement.

 ** _'... Master...? I've... finally found you... I am... so happy...'_** Scorcher closed his eye, fully accepting his fate, his mind at rest and happy to know that he finally found his former master.

He would die happy to know that his master was finally back, even though he would never see him again...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mandy, the Queen of Grimskull Castle, a tyrant known to use brutal and efficient ways to destroy anyone who opposed her, a person that was the literal definition of bitch to all her enemies and allies,

Had a deadpanned and stoic look on her face, the utter destruction and rubble all around her.

This used to be her vault, a place where she stored her collection of priceless artifacts and relics.

Now, it was a mix of shattered glass and dreams all around. And in the center of this was the one responsible of her valuable's destruction.

 **"Sup, Bimbo! Just lettin' the boys finish the scraps, so don't ya worry about jack-shit!"**

Her son, Grim Junior Skellington exclaimed, his scythe resting on his shoulders, with a smug smile on his face.

His voice, normally childish and high-pitched, was now a deep and distorted version of the original.

Without a second thought whatsoever, she pulled out a gun from her bathrobe, pointing it directly on the boy's chest, specifically where a heart would be placed.

She then fired, green blood splashing onto her ageless face, with the Reaper's body falling flat on the ground from the gun's force.

 **"Ouch..."**

"You have three seconds to explain before I peel that nergaling flesh off of Junior like a banana!" She coldly demanded, pressing her gun deep inside the chest wound.

 **"Uu, kinky..."** Junior's body joked, **"but, seriously? Let me ask you somethin', Mandy. Can you truly kill something that is already dead long ago?"**

As if responding to his question, Mandy fired a few more bullets inside his body, more green blood splattering around, while the more feral-looking Juniors were watching the more than brutal display, tilting their heads like confused dogs.

"I... Can... Surely... Try!" Mandy said, firing a bullet with each word.

 **"Heh, surprised that the King's sleeping through all of this..."** D muttered to himself, feeling each bullet pierce his nergaling flesh, the flesh which he currently resided.

Welp, playtime's over.

D grabbed Mandy's wrist, his claws digging deep inside her hand, red blood mixing with green. **"If you want to know so bad. Why don't ya ask my host? He's probably exhilarated to meet ya right now!"** He exclaimed, slowly crushing the immortal woman's hand between his claws.

Then the flesh on D began to retract back inside his host's body, flesh parting away to show white bone. The hood seemingly falling over his head, showing a skull with brown hair and a single gray eye in its left socket.

The feral Juniors around them began to deconstruct into tentacles and tendrils, fusing back into the main body.

Junior blinked his eye sockets, a wave of confusion sweeping all around him. Where and why is he here?

Then the young Reaper boy felt something soft in his hand, which he is currently gripping like it was no tommorrow. It felt warm yet wet to him.

His eyes trailed up from his arm to his hand, which was gripping a bloody hand right now. Then his eyes continued to follow where the hand was connected, and found out it was from a familiar blonde lady he knew very well.

"... H-Hey, m-mom, what's u-" but, sadly he couldn't finish what he was saying, a foot hitting his skull like a football. His skull flew off his body, hitting into a pile of rubble. "... Somehow, I feel that I deserved that..." Junior said. "Why's that?"

 ** _"Heh, why indeed..."_** Junior's special friend said in his head, laughing nervously.

"Junior, stand up and put yourself together before I make tomorrow's training a little harder than before." Mandy threatened, ripping the skeletal hand off her wrist, which was already healed up, not leaving a single scar on her delicate skin.

As if understanding the threat, Junior's body stood up, grabbing its separated arm and desperately running to Junior himself, or more specifically his skull.

"... Um, mom, do you know why I'm here?" Junior asked, placing his skull back on his body, popping a few bones in place. "'Cause, I don't."

 ** _"Don't worry; I got ya, king."_**

A sudden wave of images invaded his mind, prompting him to massage his temples from the sudden headache.

So, the assassin is dead. Junior glanced at the center of the room, seeing a small splatter of blood on the floor with a few chunks of flesh around it.

"I'm supposed to ask you that, Junior." Mandy replied with her ever-present poker face, reloading her empty pistol. "Again, why are you?"

She already know why her son was her, but she wanted to hear it from him and not from his soldiers. This destruction was nowhere near what he could do before.

Plus, these were her stuff, keyword _were_.

"Well... You know that assassin that was trying to kill me and Mimi?" Junior rubbed the back of his skull, walking towards the remains of the assassin Scorcher.

"Yes, and I believe he's a part of your reason for being here, correct?" Mandy said, her eyes narrowed at her son. "Look, if you're going to say something, say it now." She bluntly demanded.

"Okay, okay. After defeating him-"

"You mean _ate_ him?"

"... I kinda absorbed some of his memories, everything, actually." Junior informed, picking up a piece of Scorcher off the ground, seeing a few bite marks on it.

"I'm hearing a _some_ from you, Junior." She glared. "Just spit it out or I'll-"

"Him is planning on telling the Blood Council on you." Junior informed, his face dead serious.

It took a whole minute for the information to sink into the skull of the Queen of Grimskull. "... What?" Mandy managed to say through her gritted teeth, a deadly and evil aura surrounding her form.

"He wants your downfall, mother. And he won't stop until you fall, including everyone that follows you..." Junior solemnly said, a stoic look on his face.

The Blood Council, a group of beings that were said to be as old as time itself, a group that were dedicated to maintaining the balance of this plane of existence. They were powerful, leagues above any god in this plane of existence. They were absolute and uncorruptible, following rules that were placed by their supposed masters long ago.

If there was anything that could take her down, then _they_ were the ones.

Him, who was by far the most cunning demon she has ever met in her immortal life, was going to tell the Council on her, or more specifically, the crime Junior did.

Junior, by all accounts, knew the crime he has committed.

Assaulting an Underlord doing their job and kidnapping their child.

Junior, who was her son, was her responsibility, so she is also to blame. If news reach the Council, then...

"Junior, I need to return to my room. And you'll-"

"About that, mom. I have a suggestion." Junior interrupted, interrupted her, a strict tyrant that tortured anyone that talked back at her. "If you hear me out..."

Mandy saw the look inside her son's eye sockets, those were the eyes of a politic, eyes that knew what they were doing.

With a sigh, Mandy faced her son. "Make it quick, Junior."

Junior nodded, a solemn look on his face. He dropped to one knee infront of her, his face instantly turning serious. "I, Grim Junior Skellington, Crowned prince of Grimskull Castle, son of the Grim Reaper and Evil incarnate, pledge my undying loyalty to you, and only you, my Queen!" He said without a single stutter. "I wish to join your army and I pass my right for the throne to the next born of my family."

Mandy blinked, and blinked again... and another one.

No matter how many times she blinked, she still saw her son kneeling infront of her, a face full of serious conviction.

Did she hear that right? Did her son just revoked his own right to be the next ruler of her empire and instead wanted to join her army as a soldier? If that was true, then...

"... Why are you doing this, Junior?" Mandy asked in curiosity and confusion.

If her son joined her army, then she could cut all her ties from him at anytime, effectively avoiding her empire falling from the Council's might, all for the cost of sacrificing her own son, a child she herself conceived.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself, actually." Junior said, a small smile on his lipless mouth. "But, as long as my family is safe, then I'm fine with anything, really."

Those words, those were the words of a dead man and a fool combined. He basically made himself into a target for everything in existence. Powerful or not, he could literally die from anything.

Unless she intervened...

Mandy had a hidden smirk in her mind, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "I accept your allegiance. I expect great things from you, _General_..." Then without another word, she strode off to the exit.

She can't really let her favorite weapon go, can't she?

Junior's eyes widened exponentially, his mouth agaped from shock and surprise. Did he heard that right? Or was his mind finally breaking apart?

 ** _"Welp, congrats on your promotion, King!"_** His bodymate said, only confirming his suspicion.

Junior dropped flat on his back, a relieved smile on his face. So, he's General now? Not even a minute after employment, he's got the highest possible position already. He was relieved, he still held authority over some part of the kingdom, plus he can still see his friends and sister if he wanted to.

"... Oh yeah, for your first assignment: I want you to _clean_ this place up, _General_ Grim!" Mandy shouted from the exit.

And with that, he has gone from general to janitor duty.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hidden atop one of the mighty mountains of Grimskull Castle, a short white-cloaked figure was watching a brown-haired skeleton who was sitting on the castle's edge, a small smile on their skinless face.

This boy was known as Grim Junior Skellington, or better known as the infamous Demon Reaper among many of the scared denizens of the Underworld.

The boy was currently lazing around, kicking their feet along the edge of the castle. Then a blonde girl walked up to him, a wide smile on their face.

The two of them began to talk, while the blonde had a pink tint on their cheeks. But, out of nowhere, a red-skinned girl seemingly popped out of nowhere and tackled the boy on the ground, with her pinching, and failing, the boy's cheeks with her lobster pincers.

The two girls began to bicker over the skeleton, or more specifically one of them was shouting while the other one continued to pinch the poor skeleton to submission.

Then that _bitch_ appeared, her skin dark as night, her eyes burning like embers.

The cloak figure growled menacingly under their breath, forcing themselves not to go down there and slit that Bastard's daughter in the goddamn throat! The time will come for their demise, and they will have their revenge.

Junior, who was currently getting dog-piled into submission by his friends and sister, felt a pair of eyes glare down on them with a small amount of killing intent.

He turned his head to the mountains, seeing nothing atop them whatsoever.

Strange... He certainly felt someone watching them like a hawk about a second ago.

 ** _"That wasn't just you, King. I've felt it as well, kinda eerie if you ask me..."_** His bodymate commented in his head, a feeling of certainty washing over him.

 _"Should we be worried?"_

 ** _"... No, I don't think so. But..."_**

"Oi, brocon! Get away from my darling or I'll beat the tentacles out of ya!" Chi exclaimed, pulling onto Junior's hand.

"I weep for thy shortsightedness! I cannot leave mine dearest brother in the arms of a she-demon such as thyself!" Minnie exclaimed as well, pulling onto Junior's other arm, but with more strenght and force.

Mimi, who can't speak at all, was holding a picket sign with the word **_Mine_** painted in bold black. She too was pulling onto Junior, or more specifically the boy's skull.

 ** _"You should really be worried about how you're going to get out of this, heh..."_** D laughed, already enjoying the entertainment.

"G-Guys, can you stop befo-!" Junior couldn't finish before his head popped off his neck. Mimi, who was supposed to be holding his head, lost her grip on the skull.

The skull flew in the air, falling into a conveniently-placed dumpster on the side of the wall. The dumpster then began to slide off into the castle's exit.

Chi and Minnie ran down towards the dumpster, while Mimi was holding a different sign with **_10_** written on it.

While Chi and Minnie were currently trying to catch up to the sliding dumpster, Mimi was pulling Junior's body by the leg inside the castle, a mysterious glint in her eyes.

This was the life of Grim Junior Skellington, and he wouldn't want to change it for no matter what.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"Blasphemy! I did this for us, brother!"_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author-san: Konichwa!... Okay, I'll stop now. Anyways, as you can see I showed a bit more of Junior's other personality (which I've called: Dunior). If you guys haven't notice yet, Junior has three personalities, each with its unique trait.**

 **Aside from that, let me know how's the chapter. It gives me a bit of motivation (which does jack-shit to me) to write future chapters faster and possibly longer than the last ones.**

 **Now, without further ado! It's me, Mr Author, signing off. Have a good day, or night, depending on the time.**


	12. Fragment 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With their creators gone, the two beings followed what they were created to do. One spread life all over the Void, creating worlds filled with an abundant of life, civilizations rose from the Void's dark grip.

While the other _reaped_ life, returning it to the Void to feed its unsatiable hunger. Destroying civilizations and turning entire worlds to ruin and desolation.

Aeons upon aeons passed by, the two beings continued their purpose. _Death_ did not enjoy their work, not one bit. They hated seeing their sibling's creations destroyed and turned to waste, they hated seeing their saddened expression whenever they _reaped_ and returned it to the Void.

But they knew if they didn't do it, then the Void would swallow everything in this plane of existence, including the both of them.

The other one, _Life_ , hated seeing their creations destroyed and be fed to the selfish greed of the Void. With each death, their anger and sadness rose. Even though their creators warned them not to get attached, they subconsciously grown to like their creations, like a mother taking care of a child.

Seeing their cold bodies lay on the ground, their blood spilled and run dry, their eyes lifeless and dull. There was so much one could take...

 _Life_ begged for their other half to stop, begged to let life flourish and bloom all over the plane. But sadly, _Death_ could not comply with their sibling's demands. It was either the death of few, or the destruction of all.

But, _Life_ did not believe this, they did not understand nor they wanted to.

 _Death_ , who was already feared by all of creation, hated its very existence, only death and destruction followed their path. They were envious of their other half. Their mind in the brink of insanity and madness.

So one planned.

The other fell to sadness and regret.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Chapter 11

**Author: SUP! Sorry for not postin' this earlier, kinda got lazy. But ya'll worry 'bout a thing! I ain't even thinkin' of abandonin' this here story, ya'll! Okay, cowboy talk aside, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 11}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grim Junior Skellington, or Junior for short, or to most denizens of the Underworld, The Infamous Demon Reaper, a creature that rivaled Bitch Queen's own rule, a human turned immortal that turned the Grim Reaper himself into her slave, basically turning death her personal bitch.

Many rumors began to spread around the Underworld, saying that the son of the Grim Reaper would possibly be the end of all Life and Afterlife itself. Some even came to worship the young Reaper to be a coming God of sorts, a being that would rule over creation itself in do time.

Hell, they even started sacrificing virgins in his name... Much to a certain skeleton's chagrin.

More of the Underworld's more notorious criminals tried to take the young Reaper's skull for themselves, thinking if they succeed they would be considered someone to be placed in high regards among the Underlords of the Underworld.

Sadly, none came close to killing the son of Queen Bitch.

Strong did not define the young Reaper, he was already considered to be on par with the other Underlords, saying that he could easily surpass all of them altogether with enough time and training, which he had an abundance of.

Even though rumors spread about him being a ruthless, monstrous, and bloodthirsty sociopath popped all around the Underworld, none of those even came close to being true.

The true Junior was a honest, smart, and wise kid, someone that could be considered innocent at this point, a person that couldn't even hurt a fly if they wanted to.

Well, the true Junior wouldn't, his other side... not so much.

So, why is she, the daughter of the Shogun of Darkness, was posing infront of her personal mirror with only her undergarments on?

Chi's eye twitched in annoyence, a growl coming out of her mouth.

Even though she was considered to be one of the most beautiful girls in the Underworld, why doesn't that numb skull of a Reaper never notices any of her advances, no matter how bold or lewd they were at this point.

"Maybe I'm... small?" Chi muttered to herself, holding her chest infront of her mirror. "Does Junior like more... mature girls?" She asked herself, a blush slowly climbing onto her cheeks.

Junior was a nice guy, nicer than all of the Underworld guys, which isn't much, combined! He wasn't perverted, far from it. He was her very first friend that didn't treat her like a trophy to be won over, he treated her like any other.

Plus, he was her very first playmate, which made them childhood in a sense friends. She told him all of her secrets, and he told her all of his secrets. Their relationship was built around trust and friendship.

To say the person who'll possibly marry Junior would be lucky would be the biggest understatement in history, they would be dead-lucky for having him, her best friend, the closest friend she has... And the person she wanted to be with for all eternity.

"Chi! Put yourself together! He's just a guy! Every guy has a weakness, and when you find it, you'll exploit the freak out of it 'till it runs dry!" Chi exclaimed with determination and conviction.

Being chased after a few hundred suitors does have its perks, like experience!

Suddenly there was a knock on Chi's door, knocking her out of her musing. She growled under her breath, stomping her feet to the door and abruptly opening it.

"What?!" Chi roared at the handmaiden at the door, scaring the poor servant out of her skin. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"B-But, Milady, your concert is toda-!"

"Don't care! Just leave!" Chi slammed the door shut on the servant's face, making her jump in surprise.

Not even a few steps later, she heard another knock on the door, prompting her eyes to burn orange in anger. She once again opened the door, almost breaking the wood in half.

"Can't you understand a simple no?!" She shouted at the person infront of her... But she saw no one at all.

 **"Lady Chi, down here!"** A deep voice told her, which prompt her to look down. **"Good evening, Milady."** Demonga, her personal servant and nanny greeted. He was simply a small, black spherical, blue-flaming head.

"... Demo, why are you using that form again?" Chi questioned, her expression straight. "Didn't Darling broke that curse my father put on you?"

 **"I'm sorry, milady, but I feel more... accustomed to this form, that is all."** The small floating head replied.

Demonga, once a great commander of the Almighty Aku's armies, was once cursed to be a floating ball for all eternity for failing his master. Stripped of his original form, powers, and rank. He was then placed to be a personal servant to his daughter, and an occasional chew toy for his master's other servants.

To say the least, he was lower-ranked than any of Aku's weakest cannon fodder combined.

Although it was none of his problems, Junior gave the Underlord a simple suggestion.

Demonga's curse was broken, returning him to his original form and powers once more. Instead of being a commander once more, he was given the task to guard the Underlord's daughter to his final dying breath.

Given the former commander's special skills, he was perfect to be Chi's bodyguard. Not only he's one of the people who is close with the Dark Shoguness, and he can also summon an entire army to guard Chi with a snap of his fingers. Plus, the enemy wouldn't suspect a small useless ball to summon and entire army on their poor unsuspecting asses

Basically, it was a win-win for both parties.

No matter how many times Demonga tried to ask the young Reaper, who had nothing to do with him whatsoever, he would always got the same answer.

 _"Don't know. It just feels... right, I guess?"_

"Argh! Whatever!" Chi groaned out her annoyence. "If you're here about the concert, then forget about it! I have more pressing matters to attend to and I have no time to-!"

 **"Junior said he was going to watch your concert today, milady."**

And with that, Chi's door slammed shut, a series of audible footsteps and rummaging was heard behind the door, with the occasional curse from a certain Shoguness.

Demonga simply chuckled to himself, seeing that his mistress was fussing over a simple crush. It was amusing and somewhat concerning to him.

Junior was indeed was great friend of Chi, or lover, depending on how a person views their odd relationship. But he was still the son of Mandy, Evil Incarnate and the one who made the Grim Reaper her personal lapdog.

She was notorious for using everything in her disposal to get what she wanted, even sacrificing a few loyal allies for her own gain.

And the boy, even though he wouldn't dare voice this thought, but Demonga felt him getting progressively darker and more wicked, not personality-wise but the soul, the Reaper's soul felt... distorted, as if something was dwelling inside him, waiting to burst out and lash out at everything on sight.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, a once wise man said.

He just hopes that he wouldn't ever need to take up arms against his Mistress' only friend.

"Demo! Which one suits me better: the school uniform one or the kimono one? If you don't answer me in the next five seconds, I'm gonna make you into a hockey puck!"

At least the Reaper boy was probably experiencing something more excruciating than this right now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Junior was experiencing two of the most excruciating feelings he has hated since his undeath: regret and humiliation.

Right after he announced that he abolished his right to the throne and passed it to his sister Minnie, he was literally chewed out by his friends and sister.

Minnie, his dear little sweet sister, used every archaic vocabulary out there and a few normal words too. She berated his decision to every possible way imaginable, her every word shook his literal bones, with a few joking comments by his sadistically-friendly voice in his head.

Chi, his best friend, gave him the silent treatment for the whole day until she eventually went home, but not before smacking his skull off because of his clear stupidity.

Mimi, his other friend and roomate, literally chewed on his skull.

But, with a few promises and owing them a few favors, which would probably bite his rear-end in the near future, they've eventually forgave him for his, from his friend, stupidity.

Well, technically he wasn't after his mother's throne, not exactly. He was after the throne of the Grim Reaper, which was his true goal after all. He wanted to be the Grim Reaper, and only the Grim Reaper. He didn't care for his mother's throne, only his father's.

So, that was why he abolished his right to the crown, he never wanted it in the first place.

Now that he was the new third general of his mother's army, the first and second being Charles and Uncle Nergal, he also lost a few... privileges he once had.

First, he now had to address his family members properly: King, Queen, and Princess, much to a certain sibling's chagrin.

Second, he was no longer called young master or anything, only lord or general by anyone he knew, especially to his subordinates, which he has yet to meet by the way.

And third and finaly one, his room was moved at a different location from his previous one, farther but close enough to any of the Royal Family's chambers. His room was now a lot different than his previous one, one being it was a large empty room with a queen-size bed and a small office inside it.

At least there was some perks to his new occupation: he was being paid now.

And currently, his very first paycheck, the one he rightfully earned, was being thrown down the sugary cream drain as he speaks.

His skull, and only his skull, was sitting on his sister's lap, and she was currently enjoying one of the most expensive parfait he has seen in his unlife. She had to stop a moan of delight when her tongue touched the cold treat.

"'Tis treat warms mine heart with its cold yet nectar taste!" Minnie said, taking a bite from the glorified ice cream infront of Junior's face. "I thank thee for thine generosity, mine dearest brother." She hummed, a sweet and innocent smile on her lips.

Mimi, who was inside a literal hill made out of cupcakes, gave him a nod, a thankful gleam in her blank eyes. She too was enjoying herself, gorging herself in her favorite type of cake: chocolate-velvet, one of the most expensive ones of course.

Junior was pretty sure he didn't agree to any of this, more like he was forced to. Good thing he didn't need to eat as much as a regular person, but still needed to.

Now, on how he got into this situation, his head simply sitting on his sister's lap, his earnings being torn to literal shreds like how Mimi was eating her cupcakes.

Mimi cashed in her favor early, wanting to go to a famous pastry shop in the City of Aku, which was notorious for its delicious treats and its ludicrous prices, something that his sister caught wind of immediately.

He was already going to go there for Chi's concert, something he was already looking forward to. So, he thought it was killing two birds with one stone.

Or more like killing his allowance in one swift blow.

Now on why his body was nowhere to be seen, his sister wanted to carry him, or more specifically his skull around. Without his say whatsoever, his sister ripped his head clean off its place and ordered the castle guards to stuff his body into the limousine's trunk, which was being driven by General Pain right this moment.

After his sister turned his body into luggage, he was forced to be carried around everywhere, his body not responding whatsoever, probably a certain bodymate's doing.

Inside a black limousine's trunk, a skeletal body was playing with a phone, seemingly laughing by itself.

"Princess." Junior called out, making Minnie's single eye twitch in annoyence. "With all do respect, is this really necess-!" Before he could finish what he was saying, a spoon full of cream and fruit was shoved into his open mouth, successfully shutting him up.

"Dearest brother, what have I said about calling me that?" Minnie questioned, her poet accent long gone and replaced with a normal one, her smile sweet and innocent. She brought Junior's skull up to her eye level, looking directly into each others' single gray eye.

"... Nevu?" Junior said, the spoon still in his mouth.

"Correct!" She exclaimed, taking the spoon out of her brother's mouth. "Now, me hope thou shall not forget about it once more..." She then continued to eat her expensive parfait, now using the spoon that was used to shove into Junior's mouth.

To Junior, he didn't know nor he cared.

To Minnie, she was silently moaning in delight and pleasure, a blush on her alreadly reddening cheeks.

Junior sighed, saying goodbye to his very first paycheck and more to come. He really didn't care for the money, he was basically paid every week of the month. But the feeling of earning the cash what really counts.

Suddenly, Junior felt a pair of eyes stare at him, a hidden fury in them. Using a lot more effort than it should be, he turned his skull to the pastry shop's window.

There were only people, demons, and aliens walking around outside, minding their own shady business. But there was someone that stood out from the rest, a short individual in a pure-white cloak was leaning on a phone booth.

He couldn't see the individual's face, but he knew their eyes were staring directly at him.

"Brother? Thine expression speaks of clouded thoughts, does it not?" His sister asked in concern, seeing the troubled expression on his face.

"... It's nothing. Don't mind me, Princ-Minnie!" Junior replied, quickly correcting his slip up.

MiniMandy simply shrugged her shoulders, trusting her brother's word and continuing to enjoy her sweet treat.

Junior took one last glance out the window, the mysterious cloaked individual gone from the phone booth.

What was that? He felt a small amount of killing intent and animosity from their being, as if they were just holding themselves back from attacking the shop they were in.

"That was... weird?" Junior muttered to himself.

He just hopes nothing hectic happens or he'll have to bring out the _D card_ out.

And that sounded... less perverted in his mind than he thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rock music blaring, people screaming or shouting like it was the end of the world, lights that could light up the entire night sky, a DJ who was making sick, and stupid, beats.

This was life in Aku City in a nutshell. Noise and discord are common in the streets, people partying until death embraces them or told to stop by their one true ruler, Aku the Shogun of Darkness.

This city is infamous for being a safe haven for criminals and psychopath alike, making it truly deserving for its name: The City of Discord.

But unlike any other day, a concert was being held at the center of the city, just under a giant statue of their ruler. People and monsters of all races and genders were gathering around the place, screaming and shouting in excitement.

"Settle down, Dudes, Dudettes, and everything in between!" A DJ roared through his mic, trying to quiet down the roaring crowd, but it only succeeding in making the crowd around him cheer louder than before. "We got a treat for ya'll here tonight! Brought to you by Aku City: The Diva of the Underworld!"

Smoke began to seep out of the stage, only adding up to the crowds excitement.

"The Queen of the Night!"

Colorful bright lights lit up the night sky, almost blinding a few unfortunate people from the audience.

"The Shoguness of Darkness!"

A trap door on the stage opened up and a platform rose up from it, a familiar tar-skinned girl was standing on it.

"The one and only..."

 **(Play: KIRA - MONSTER ft. GUMI English)**

"CHIII!" The DJ dramatically announced as the crowd was literally going wild from the girl's mere presence. She raised her microphone in the air, making a few fanboys swoon from the action.

Chi, who was wearing a pink school uniform, scanned over the entire sea of people, trying to find someone.

Then she saw him, or more like what's left of him. He was smiling, smiling at her, a smile that was excited and happy.

She was never the one to disappoint anyone, so...

 ** _(Let me introduce myself)_**

 ** _You didn't think I was done_**

 ** _Did ya?_**

 ** _Well I just began having my fun_**

 ** _Baby_**

 ** _Some people live for attention_**

 ** _Playing the victim_**

 ** _But baby, I was born to do the killing_**

While the concert was rolling off with a great start, with a few viewers fainting on the spot with stupid grins, a short cloaked individual watched from above a building, gripping a black nodachi that was clearly too big for them. The cloaked one's eyes speaked hate and disdain against the girl who was performing on stage.

Without speaking a single word, they jumped off the building, leaving a bright green and black trail in their wake.

 ** _I see how you going crazy_**

 ** _Always thinkin' 'bout me_**

 ** _Baby on the daily_**

 ** _Feed me your negativity_**

 ** _Talk some more about me_**

 ** _I know that you love me_**

 ** _Love me_**

Two soldiers of Aku were guarding the concert's back door, talking and mingling with each other. When suddenly the cloaked person landed infront of them, making both of them raise their respective weapon.

But before they could even pull out their swords, they found their heads sliced off their shoulders and rolling onto the ground with their bodies turning into black vapor.

 _ **Funny how you think I'm bothered**_

 _ **Know I'm nothing like the others**_

 _ **You shouldn't have messed with me**_

 _ **'Cause I heard**_

 _ **That you're afraid of monsters, monsters**_

The cloaked individual brandished and sheated their blade without taking a second glance at their kills. They then raised a small pale fist and punched through the metal door like it was papier-mâché.

 ** _Are you ready for the monster, monster_**

 ** _Are you ready for the monster, monster_**

 ** _Are you ready for the monster, monster_**

 ** _You ain't ready for the monster, monster_**

A dozen foot soldiers turned a corner, but found themselves blown away from a beam of dark green energy, incinerating and killing a few unfortunate ones in the process.

 ** _I'm just being me_**

 ** _Cut out the things that I don't need_**

 ** _And I don't care if you disagree_**

 ** _I don't need no sympathy_**

 ** _Winning the game on my own_**

 ** _(Yeah baby)_**

The cloaked figure grabbed one of the still breathing soldiers and bashed their head on a nearby wall. "Where...?" The figure said, their tone warped and stoic.

With a fearful look, the dying soldier pointed at the direction before they found themselves decapitated and left to rot.

 _ **I see how you going crazy**_

 _ **Always thinkin' 'bout me**_

 _ **Baby on the daily**_

 _ **Feed me your negativity**_

 _ **Talk some more about me**_

 _ **I know that you love me**_

 _ **Love me**_

The cloaked figure continued their path of destruction, slicing and blasting everything in their way, and the occasional asking of directions.

 _ **Funny how you think I'm bothered**_

 _ **Know I'm nothing like the others**_

 _ **You shouldn't have messed with me**_

 _ **'Cause I heard**_

 _ **That you're afraid of monsters, monsters**_

After finally rounding another corner, having left a pathway of death and destruction in their wake, the cloaked figure was faced with a giant metal safe. A bigger and more heavily armored guard of Aku with a long halberd was blocking it.

 _ **Are you ready for the monster, monster**_

 _ **Are you ready for the monster, monster**_

 _ **Are you ready for the monster, monster**_

 _ **You ain't ready for the monster, monster**_

The guardsman released a monstrous roar, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out any of the music blaring outside. The figure simply scoffed at the pathetic intimidation method, unsheating their oversized nodachi.

 ** _Ah, it could've been so different between us_**

 ** _But then you went and messed everything up_**

 ** _You took a knife and stabbed me in the back_**

 ** _Took everything I had_**

 ** _Went to your friends and laughed_**

 ** _This is the last time_**

 ** _I'm gonna tell you now_**

 ** _If you try to break me_**

 ** _I'm gonna burn you down_**

 ** _Oh baby I'm done with you_**

 ** _Not coming back for you_**

 ** _You_**

Both combatants glared at each, waiting for any sudden movement. Suddenly, the figure rushed at the giant, their blade's edge glowing green with power. The figure swung their sword, but it was easily blocked by the giant and tried to retaliate with an overhead swing.

But the figure simply sidestepped the weapon, missing them by a few inches. The figure jumped up in the air, reaching the giant's face and giving it a strong roundhouse kick, hearing a loud crunch. They then gripped their nodachi hard, pouring a type of green energy into the sword, making it glow green with intensity.

 _ **(Let me introduce myself)**_

 _ **It's**_

 _ **Funny how you think I'm bothered**_

 _ **Know I'm nothing like the others**_

 _ **You shouldn't have messed with me**_

 _ **'Cause I heard**_

 _ **That you're afraid of monsters, monsters**_

The giant roared in annoyence, using its meaty, free hand to grab the small figure. But suddenly they found their hand to be covered in slash marks, bursting into black vapor.

The figure glared at the giant, their black nodachi's edge glowing instensely with the color green. A pair of green, glowing eyes appeared under the figure's head, a menacing aura surrounding them. Without wasting another moment, the figure dissappeared from the giant's sight and appeared behind them with the nodachi dripping black blood.

 ** _Are you ready for the monster, monster_**

 ** _Are you ready for the monster, monster_**

 ** _Are you ready for the monster, monster_**

 ** _You ain't ready for the monster, monster_**

The figure then brandished their sword before slowly sheating it back. When the sword was finally sheated and made an audible click, the giant guardsman of Aku found their rolling off their shoulders, their body dissappearing into a mix of black and green vapor before it could hit the floor.

"Pathetic..." The figure said, the hood of their cloak was now down from being blown off from the flashy move they did.

 **(Music End)**

The figure's face was feminine and young, almost child-like in appearance. Her hair black as night, which was tied in a ponytail, and her eyes were green as a forest. She had a black, mechanical mask completely covering her entire mouth and jaw, air filters jutting out from the side.

Without another word in mind, the figure turned around and pulled her hood over her head once more, now walking over to the giant vault.

They raised a small, pale fist, glowing green. They then delivered a devastating punch to the metal lid, metal hissing and tearing from a mere punch. They raised another glowing fist and continued to punch the vault, making large dents with each hit. When a hole finally formed, the figure entered the vault without any hesitation.

If her sources are correct, then still will be where she could find answers.

Atop of a metal beam in the ceiling, a headless skeleton was watching the whole thing, a tentacle with an eye ball popping out from its back. **"Well... This got a whole lot interestin'..."** D said to himself, already feeling a grin crawl up to his face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside a dark and lightless room, a single glass case was in the room's dark center. Inside the glass case was a damaged scroll, looking like it was been through Hell and back.

"Finally..." The figure muttered to herself as she pulled her hood down. "Answers..." She raised a hand in the air, igniting it in a green glow, trying its best to even light up the room.

She then suddenly pulled her nodachi out of its sheat and sliced the glass case into segments; the segments sliding off from the clean cuts she made. She reached out and grabbed the scroll, holding it to herself. "Father..."

Suddenly alarms began to blare out loud, with the room flashing red. The figure cursed under their breath, pulling out a small marble from their cloak. They dropped the marble onto the ground and crushed it under their boot. Black smoke began to cover, and when the smoke finally dissapeared, she was gone with it.

On that day, something precious from Aku was stolen, a dark secret was kept inside it to keep his enemies from learning it. A weakness that he should've disposed of long ago, but found himself unable to.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"You did this for yourself!"_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author: Yello! I wasn't sure if this felt rushed or somethin', but seriously? I feel I could've done better on this chapter. But, sadly, I'm gonna do that on the next one. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and like always, hope to see you in the next one. Bye, bye!**


End file.
